A doença de Sakura
by Jo-hime
Summary: Sasuke passava pelos arredores de Konoha e tem uma surpresa. Ele resolve ficar por lá e começa a perceber que tinha alguma coisa de errado com Sakura.
1. CAP1 Lembranças

Capítulo 1: Lembranças

Podiam se ouvir passos lentos e firmes. O barulho do sapato em contato com o chão de areia fazia a trilha sonora de uma longa caminhada, a caminhada de um andarilho.

Ele agora vagava procurando algo que achava não ter encontrado em sua jornada, força. Mesmo depois de incansáveis treinos, viajens, alianças, ele não estava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ele pára. Levanta a cabeça baixa e olha fixamente para o que estava vendo no momento. Seus cabelos, pretos, despenteados com ajuda da leve brisa, escondiam um rosto cheio de lembranças amargas, lembranças boas, lembranças de encontros.

Flash Back

- Eu não queria... Ter feito isso...

- Tarde de mais... Você fez...

- Você matou o Sai... Você traiu a nossa confiança...

- Eu tenho uma meta a cumprir... – cai no chão.

- Me desculpe Sakura-chan... Mas eu não tive escolha...

- Não se culpe Naruto... Sasuke-kun vai ficar bem... Ele vai voltar a ser o que era...

Uma mão quente com um chakra aconchegante curava pouco a pouco as feridas do nosso andarilho, Sasuke estava sendo curado por alguém que quase matou.

Fim do Flash Back

"Como ela... Foi capaz de tamanha compaixão? Afinal... O que eu tinha em mente?" era só nisso que ele pensava quando se lembrava do ocorrido.

Seus pensamentos logo cessaram ao ver que o corpo que estava caído no chão era um corpo frágil, delicado, conhecido. Uma mulher, que, agora, tinha longos cabelos cor de rosa.

"Não pode ser..." dizia ele não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Ele ouviu gemido vindo da moça, ele não estava entendendo "mas que diabos está acontecendo?".

Não era de se esperar outra coisa, afinal, o que fazia Sakura, estirada no chão, caída e sozinha tão próxima a Konoha? Sasuke estava exaltado, suas mãos tremiam com a possibilidade de algo de ruim ter acontecido com ela.

"Eu ia voltar... Mas não foi assim que eu planejei...".

Ele estava mesmo voltando à vila, depois de tantos anos, agora com 20, estava preparado pra enfrentar Itachi. Pelo que ficou sabendo, a Akatsuki ainda estava atrás de Naruto então, onde tem Naruto, tem Akatsuki. Onde tem Akatsuki tem... Uchiha Itachi...

"É melhor eu me ocultar por uns tempos..."

Sasuke fez um Henge no jutsu e pegou Sakura no colo.

"Ainda está respirando..." ao pensar isso fez uma expressão de alívio.

Ele foi andando com ela. Um andarilho com uma capa cinza já puída nas extremidades, com uma jovem de cabelos róseos depositada em seus braços firmes e marcados, marcados pelo árduo treino que tinha. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela..." pensou.

Ele parou, quando se deu conta já estava na frente dos portões de Konoha.

"Estou... Em... Casa?" pensava ele despontado consigo mesmo ao lembrar de tudo que fez...

Flash Back

- Fui para um caminho sem volta... Eu tenho mais poder... Mas tenho que cumprir ordens... Elas são: "Mate quem se intrometer"...

- Sasuke-kun...

- Me... Desc... Desculpe...

Um ataque vai atingir em cheio a jovem Haruno. Ele é impedido por alguém. Sim, alguém se jogou na frente...

Fim do Flash Back

"Kusoooooooooo!!! (merda)" disse ele fechando com força os olhos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz:

- Quem é você?

Antes que Sasuke abrisse a boca, pode-se ouvir uma voz desesperada e um ponto verde se aproximando na velocidade da luz:

- SAKURA-SAN!!!!!!

Todos se viraram para a figura.

"LEE??? Òó" pensou Sasuke intrigado. Ele olhou e pode ver o colete de Chunnin "as coisas mudaram...".

- Ei você!!! – disse Lee apontando para o estranho – Solte a Sakura-san! Daqui em diante, EU cuido dela... ¬¬v

Sasuke não teve escolha, mesmo não querendo muito, o que queria menos era ser descoberto assim, logo de cara.

Ele largou a jovem lentamente. E ficou vendo Lee leva-la com um sorriso de orelha a orelha pela cidade.

De noite, ele foi até a casa de Naruto, ele havia feito uma promessa com ele logo depois que eles lutaram. Sasuke havia se livrado de Orochimaru, não sabia o porquê, mas depois dele ter fugido após quase ser morto por eles, ele havia desaparecido, deixando o caminho livre para Sasuke ser "livre".

Flash Back

- Sasuke... Eu vou deixar você ir... Eu entendo os seus motivos, mesmo não concordando... Mas me prometa... Me prometa que você vai voltar... Eu disse a Sakura que traria você de volta... E sabe... Eu SEMPRE cumpro a minha palavra.

- Eu... Prometo que vou voltar... Assim que eu estiver forte... Além de matar Itachi... Eu quero lutar outra vez com você... E também... – Nesse momento ele pensou em tudo que ouviu e viu Sakura fazer. Ela realmente o surpreendeu com ela.

Os dois apertam as mãos...

Fim do Flash Back

Toc...Toc...Toc... Barulho de batida na porta

- Eu to indoooooooooo – disse uma voz sonolenta.

O loiro que abriu a porta que mudou a expressão de seu rosto num piscar de olhos.

- SA... SASKUE?!?!?!

Sasuke estava com as mãos no bolso com a cara virada pra o lado:

- Estou aqui...

Naruto não conteve a alegria, fazia tanto tempo, já estava novamente atrás dele e agora ele estava ali. Voltou por vontade própria e ainda, foi visitá-lo.

- QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGOU SASUKEEEEEE????

Sasuke tampou a boca de Naruto com uma cara de "faz silêncio que não podem me ver aqui"

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava deitada em seu quarto. Agora ela já estava melhor. Lee e Tsunade estavam lá ao lado dela.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

Quando viu onde estava deu um salto.

- Como eu vim para aqui?!?!?!

- Que bom que acordou Sakura-san! – disse Lee com os olhos reluzentes.

- Lee... Tsunade-shishou?

- Lee pode nos dar licença por um minuto? – Disse Tsunade séria

- Obrigada por tudo Lee-san – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Lee ficar hipnotizado e sair da sala como se nada fosse nada.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Naruto, Sasuke abriu o jogo com ele, dizendo o motivo da volta, o que aconteceu com ele, e perguntou como estavam todos...

- Ora, ora... Neji e Tenten estão sempre untos por aí... ¬¬ Sei lá o que andam fazendo...

Sasuke riu "ele não mudou muito o jeito de ser".

- O sobrancelhudo sempre com o monocelha-sensei e atrás da Sakura-chan... ¬¬ - continuou – O Shikamaru está cheio de missões... Principalmente pela bandas da Vila Oculta da Areia... ¬¬. O Chouji comendo, o Kiba metido como sempre, a Ino esbanjando "simpatia", a vovó-Tsunade pegando pesado com todo mundo, e a Sakura ainda sente muito a sua falta, de uns tempos pra cá ela tem estado muito estranha...

"Estranha?" pensou Sasuke não querendo demonstrar preocupação.

- E você?

- Eu? Bem eu estou treinando muito!! He he he – sorriu de um jeito maroto - me tornei muito forte! Às vezes eu até treino com a Hinata! He he he! Eu só paro de treinar para comer ramen, dormir, ou quando os chatos lá vêm atrás de mim... ¬¬

"Deve estar se referindo a Akatsuki"

Um silêncio pairou na sala...

Naruto assumiu uma expressão séria e disse:

- Ei, Sasuke... Eu acho que você deveria visitar a Sakura-chan...

- Não era a minha intenção fazer isso ainda... Eu não quero meter ninguém em problemas...

- AHM???? Oõ

- Esse tempo que eu fiquei fora... Arranjei muitos inimigos...

- Mesmo assim... Ela... Estava muito preocupada com você... Vá lá e mostre que você está bem...Diga algo que deixe ela... Feliz... Ela anda muito triste...

Algo estava muito estranho, porque Naruto estava falando aquilo sobre Sakura? Não parecia algo normal, parecia que ele sabia da Sakura algo que Sasuke não sabia. Mas o que seria afinal?


	2. CAP2 Porque a trouce pra cá

Capítulo 2: "Porque a troce pra cá?"

"Não acredito que estou aqui... ¬¬" pensava Sasuke parado na porta do hospital.

"Mas... Já que eu estou aqui..." a verdade é que ele realmente queria esclarecer tudo na cabeça dele. Que diabos era aquilo que Naruto estava escondendo? Será que ele era o único que não sabia? Oõ

Ele caminha pé-ante-pé e chega perto do quarto que foi informado ser o de Sakura. Quando ele chega perto consegue ouvir uma pequena discussão dentro do quarto:

- Sakura... Anda tomando os seus remédios?

- Hai... Demo... (sim... mas) ultimamente eles não têm feito muito efeito... As recaídas estão mais freqüentes...

- E você parou te tomar?

- Tsunade-shishou... Se o remédio não vai me curar pra quê eu vou tomá-lo? Eu já vou morrer mesmo, nem sei como não morri ainda...

Sasuke entrou em choque "Do que ela está falando? Como ela pode Morrer? Oõ". A porta é aberta com força, tanto Tsunade quanto Sakura ficam surpresas com o acontecido. Ainda mais por ser Sasuke que estava na porta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui???

- Sa... Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura... Vou deixar você sozinha... – diz Tsunade indo à direção a porta.

Sakura se esforçou para sentar na cama, ela estava muito fraca.

- O... Okaeri Sasuke-kun... (bem vindo de volta Sasuke-kun) – disse ela sorrindo.

Sasuke não acreditava depois de tudo ela ainda o recebia assim, de uma maneira tão acolhedora. Ele se segurou, e mudou de assunto:

- Sakura, me explique isso... O que está acontecendo com você?

- Bem, eu... Tenho uma doença que não é comum... Não se sabe muito... – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- E que história é essa de você não estar tomando os remédios?

- Ora... Logo eu vou morrer... Inclusive, eu já vivi tempo demais...

- Deixe de tolice, logo você vai estar melhor... ¬¬v

- Ah sim... – "Melhor?..."

- Sakura – ele se aproximou da cama onde ela estava – Você... Não pode... Se entregar assim... Não vá cometer o mesmo erro que eu...

Sakura ficou surpresa. Aquele era mesmo o Sasuke?

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele vira de costas á ela.

- Apenas... Tome os remédios... Vamos sentir a sua falta...

"NÓS?!?!" pensava Sakura surpresa.

Isso foi a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Sasuke. Ele, por incrível que pareça, se lembrou das palavras de Naruto "Diga algo que deixe ela... Feliz...".

Sakura estava cabisbaixa, estava tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, quando ouviu uma voz fria a gélida falando:

– Escute, tome esse remédio, ou vou ter que te obrigar a tomá-lo.

Sasuke saiu do quarto. Sakura ficou em estado de choque, ela não se mexia, ainda estava perplexa pelas palavras dele. Será que ele estava falando a verdade?

Dois dias depois tudo já estava normal outra vez. Depois de todos terem se "acostumado" com a volta repentina de Sasuke ele estava treinando novamente.

Ele estava muito concentrado. Mesmo com a leve chuva ele continuava treinando.

De repente ele pára. Sentiu uma enorme gota atingir em cheio o lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

Ele se lembrou...

Flash Back

As lágrimas dela escorem mais ao ver que o corpo de Sai caia em seu colo.

- Hum vejo que arrumou alguém que realmente me substituiu...

- Não diga nada...

- Pra quem disse que ia se sentir sozinha...

- Pára...

- Eu sabia... Realmente você não entendeu nada sobre mim...

- Pára...

- Logo imaginei... Você...

Sasuke leva um tapa de Sakura, um tapa no lado esquerdo. Ele passa a mão onde foi atingido. Sakura estava com o olhar raivoso e com lágrimas sobre ele:

- Você... Não pode duvidar... Do que eu sinto por você!!! Olhe e veja no que você se tornou!!! Odeia tanto o Itachi... Mas está igual a ele!!! Dando as costas para todos e para tudo por causa de poder!!! Você... Se tornou quem mais odeia...

Fim do Flash Back

Ele bate com força no chão "Kuso (merda)..." pensa.

A chuva para de atingir o seu corpo sem camisa. Mesmo com os olhos fechados viu que a luz diminuíra. Lentamente ele abre os olhos expondo seu olhar de ônix para a moça que segurava um guarda-chuva sobre eles.

- O que faz aqui Sakura? – antes que ela pensasse em algo para responder o rapaz continuou – Esquece...

Ele se levanta e volta a treinar ignorando a presença dela ali.

- Obrigada... Por voltar Sasuke-kun...

Ele fingiu que não ouviu.

Um ruído a seguir não pode ser ignorado:

- Sakura-san!!!! Tsunade pediu que eu viesse procurá-la, ela disse que você não podia sair...

- Mas... Eu... – disse ela olhando para Sasuke, que no momento parou de fazer o que fazia.

- Diga a ela que Sakura está comigo que logo a levarei para casa.

Lee não gostou do que ouviu, mas saiu dali sem dar uma palavra. Sakura estava surpresa "O que será que..." antes que terminasse de pensar algo foi interrompida pela voz de Sasuke:

- Sakura.

- Ahm, sim? – disse ela corada

- Você... Tinha razão...

"hum????? Oõ do que ele está falando?" pensou Sakura confusa. "Será que ele está falando..." mais uma vez ela teve se raciocínio interrompido por ele:

- Vai pra casa, eu sigo você até lá... ¬¬"v

Ela vai andando com um sorriso no rosto. Ele vai atrás dela com as mãos no bolso.

Ele estava distraído e só ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão. "Sakura desmaiou outra vez??? Nem sei direito onde ela mora?? ¬¬" ele a pegou no colo e a colou nas costas. Antes que pensasse para onde a levaria a chuva começou a ficar mais forte. "E agora? - -' ".

Ele saiu correndo com ela e a levou para a sua casa, afinal, de todos os lugares que consegui pensar, a sua casa era a opção mais próxima de onde eles se encontravam.

Quando ele chegou colocou ela na cama, e foi trocar de roupa.

"Sorte que ela não se molhou - -'" pensava ele.

Ele estava saindo do quarto quando ouviu algum murmúrio vindo da jovem

- Sasssssske... ummmmmmmmmm...

Ele não entendeu o que diabos significava aquilo, então tratou de chegar mais perto quando ele ia chegando Sakura acordou com um salto como todas as vezes que acordava após seus desmaios.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

As bocas dos dois ficaram muito próximas uma da outra. Sakura não teve nem tempo de ver a situação porque, antes de mais nada, Sasuke já estava a metros de distância dela.

- Onde estou?

- Na minha casa – disse ele de costas para ela tentando esconder o leve rubor da face.

- Ai meu Deus, não me diga que eu desmaiei?

- Aham, no meio do caminho, e eu não sei onde você mora... Como estava perto de casa troce você pra cá... - -"

- O-Obrigada...

- Sakura... Que doença é essa que você tem afinal? ùú

- Nada de mais... – disse ela sorrindo de um jeito sem graça. Ela dá uma pancada de leve na própria cabeça e dá uma piscadinha com a língua pra fora, que, na visão de Sasuke foi "fatal".

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Sasuke não se preocupe... – disse ela vermelha

Ele deu uma boa olhada nela, estava ficando conturbado com tudo aquilo.

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Não estou preocupado, só quero saber das coisas... uú

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Ah sim – disse ela mostrando o sorriso de sempre.

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Acho melhor eu te levar pra casa...

- Mas está chovendo muito, não podemos esperar a chuva passar? Pelo menos um pouco? – disse ela levemente corada com os olhos esmeralda cintilado.

Agora que parou e observou ela de perto, Sakura estava mais bonita do que de costume.

"No que estou pensando?"

Ela achou estranho o ver balançando a cabeça como se quisesse parar de pensar em algo e perguntou com a mesma expressão de antes:

- Está tudo bem se... Eu ficar aqui mais um pouquinho?

Ele sentiu a face esquentar de leve, mas se controlou, não respondeu nada.

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele não conseguia ouvir nada além de seus pensamentos.

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Sasuke-kun?

O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Porque não desviava os olhos dos dela?

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Sasuke-kun Oõ?

Tinha que dar uma resposta e rápido.

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Tudo bem, pode ficar... Não quero Naruto pegando no meu pé porque levei você pra casa debaixo de chuva... uú. – "Porque a troce pra cá? Agora não tem jeito... Você pediu, agora agüenta - -'v"

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

Sakura olhou o relógio e viu que já era 6:00.

- Sasuke-kun posso usar a sua cozinha?

- Faça o que quiser – disse ele olhando para a janela vendo que a chuva piorava.

Sakura foi para a cozinha e ficou por lá. Sasuke não pensava em outra coisa a não ser:

"Quando a chuva vai parar?... ¬¬v".

- Sasuke-kun?

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Hum... – disse ele não prestando a mínima atenção no que ela falava.

- Eu... Fiz uma coisinha para agente comer... V

"Porque a troce pra cá?"

- Ahm??? Oõ – Não prestou atenção no que ela falou, outra vez...

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto e uma gota na cabeça. Logo, uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz.

- Ora Sasuke-kun... – Nisso Sakura pegou Sasuke pelo braço e o arrastou para a cozinha. Quando ele chegou à mesa ficou com os olhos arregalados:

- Você fez tudo isso agora OO"

- Claro, estou a um tempão na cozinha já... Sabe, já são 7:00... "

"Fiquei todo esse tempo pensando em bobagens... - -"v"

- Não quer comer?

Sasuke já ia fazer uma resposta negativa quando o seu estômago deixou escapar um baita ronco. As gotas desceram sobre a cabeça dos dois.

Ele sentou-se à mesa e esperou ela se sentar.

- Senta ¬¬v

- Posso?

- Claro... Afinal quem cozinhou foi você... - -"

Ela sentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Está bom?

- Hum... - disse ele resmungando de boca cheia "A verdade é que eu tava com muita fome... Mas faz ta muito bom..." – Ta... ¬¬

- Que bom...

Quando eles acabaram, a chuva também deu a sua pausa.

- Acho que agora eu posso te levar pra casa...

- Tem razão! A chuva já parou...


	3. CAP3 Descobrindo que

Capítulo 3: Descobrindo que...

Sasuke estava voltando para casa. Depois de encontrar Naruto no caminho, os três foram a te a casa de Sakura. Sasuke havia tomado um rumo diferente para a sua casa, e, agora, caminhava sozinho pelas ruas.

As ruas desertas e escuras lhe lembravam do tempo em que ficara com Orochimaru.

"Onde estará aquele maldito?" pensava ele intrigado.

Um flash de todas as coisas que fez com Orochimaru passou pela sua cabeça. E, em especial, um em que ele troce várias mulheres para o Orochi-caverna (meu deus Xx)...

Flash Back

- Sasuke-kun o que falta pra você é um pouquinho de diversão...

- Esqueça... Vou pro meu quarto... Me avise quando acabar... uú

- Mulheres vão fazer você mais homem...

Uma imagem de Sakura sorrindo veio na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Já disse que vou pro meu quarto – "porque ela?"

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke balança a cabeça. Não queria admitir, mas Sakura estava mexendo com ele. E depois de tudo que ela teve coragem de lhe falar (vide cap.2) ele começou a admirá-la.

"kuso" pensou.

Nisso ouviu um barulho perto da casa de Naruto

"AKATSUKI!!!!"

Ele foi correndo e quando chega lá encontra nada mais nada menos que ele, Uchiha Itachi, junto a seu companheiro.

- Itachi... – "Aquilo que ele está segurando..."

- Ora... Você?

Sasuke estava perplexo, sabia que estavam atrás de Naruto, mas, que diabos Sakura tinha haver com a história.

- Solte a Sakura-chan!!! Porque sempre pega ela como isca Itachi?Òó – disse Naruto furioso.

- Sua namoradinha, a sem pupila, dá muito trabalho pra capturar... Sempre cheia de gente... – disse Kisame dando um sorrisinho irônico – e essa aí agrada mais o Itachi hehehe...

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" pensava Sasuke começando a se descontrolar por ter que presenciar a cena de Sakura sendo segurada por um dos braços de Itachi usando uma camisola curtinha, e ainda, desacordada.

- Naruto. – disse com uma voz firme – deixe ele comigo.

Naruto se sentou no chão com uma cara de quem foi vencido e disse:

- Se eu ver que você ta apanhando eu vou entrar ¬¬...

- huhuhu – Kisame riu da situação.

Sasuke partiu com o sharingan para cima de Itachi. Ele apenas desviou e deu um chute nas costas de Sasuke, sem soltar Sakura.

- Solte ela! – disse Sasuke ofegante.

Itachi viu a expressão de ódio brotando em Sasuke quando ele passou a segurar Sakura em seu colo com as duas mãos.

- Ódio?

Sasuke acertou em cheio Itachi com um soco. O mesmo nem teve tempo de desviar da rapidez do ataque. Foi a brecha perfeita para Sasuke tomar de volta a companheira.

- O ódio de ver o seu irmão com essa garota nos braços é maior do que saber que eu fui o responsável pela morte do nosso clã? – disse Itachi com o mesmo ar sério, mas num tom altamente cínico.

"Não é ódio... O ódio... Nunca deu poder a ninguém..." pensou Naruto tentando esconder o leve sorriso.

Eles ouviram um barulho.

- Itachi, parece que mais gente vem vindo...

- Vamos indo...

Os dois somem num piscar de olhos. Naruto corre em direção de Sasuke e Sakura:

- Sakura-chan!!

- É Doujutsu??? – Perguntou Kakashi vindo logo com uma tropa da ANBU.

- Não... Pelo menos, ela só parece desacordada.

- Genjutsu?

- Deve ter sido o Itachi... Só ele que poderia fazer sem Sakura perceber...

Sasuke não abriu a boca para nada. Logo, o Genjutsu foi cancelado e ela despertou:

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! – ela deu um salto – Eu desmaiei outra vez?

- Não... OO"v

- O que houve?

- É isso que queremos saber? ¬¬ - disse Naruto um tanto irritado.

- Eu não sei, fui pra cama, e dormi, e agora eu estou aqui...

- Achamos que Itachi foi até a sua casa e a troce pra cá para atrair Naruto... – Disse Kakashi colocando o protetor da folha sobre seu sharingan.

- Mas eu... – nisso Sakura fez uma cara de quem se lembra, ou tem um estralo de repente.

"Agora me lembrei! Eu não estava dormindo ainda... Eu estava no parapeito da janela... E ele veio... 'Olá... Bom encontra-la mais uma vez...'" essa fala de Itachi ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. Ela logo sentiu a face esquentar.

- Sakura? Você ta se sentindo bem? Oõ – Perguntou Naruto inocente.

- Cl-claro! – disse ela com um sorriso sem graça – Porque não estaria?? Hehe...he...

- Está toda vermelha ¬¬ - Disse Naruto com um biquinho.

- Ora eu acho que vou dormir...

Dando um belo sorriso, Sakura se levantou e pediu ajuda a Kakashi "Não vou andar por aí sozinha... Vai que eles me peguem outra vez? Isso ia ser um problema" pensou ela desapontada consigo mesma. Eles logo sumiram de vista, e logo, cada um já estava à caminho de casa.

Sasuke estava um tanto irritado.

"Maldito... Vou matar esse desgraçado..."

As cenas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. Cada movimento de Itachi, cada olhar... Olhar...

"O que deu com ela? 'Está toda vermelha ¬¬'" A voz de Naruto veio na sua cabeça.

Porque Itachi não usou seu Doujutsu nela? Não que ele quisesse que ela fosse atingida, afinal sabia que ela não teria condições de agüentar.

""...essa aí agrada mais o Itachi...'"

Do que aquele cara estava falando?

No que ele estava pensando afinal? Dês de quando perdia seu tempo pensando nessas tolices?

Ele sabia que há muito tempo as coisas já não estavam às mesmas. Algo estava o incomodando. Um chiado em seu ouvido toda vez que lembrava ou via o sorriso dela.

"No que estou pensando? - -'v".

Ele só podia estar confundindo as coisas. Era difícil para ele, mas Sakura e Naruto eram importantes pra ele. Talvez estivesse confundindo essa preocupação com uma 'preocupação' (se é que vocês me entendem ).

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça.

Abriu a porta de casa e deu uma boa olhada. Estava em casa outra vez. Ele tirou a blusa e se deitou.

No outro dia ele acordou e foi à procura de Naruto. Ele não estava em casa, estava falando com Tsunade "que diabos ele foi falar com ela?".

Ele ia chegando quando ouviu Naruto perguntar:

- E a cura? Não encontrou nada que possa curá-la dessa doença?

- Eu já te disse Naruto, Sakura tem uma doença incurável, não posso fazer nada...

- O que??? – disse Sasuke aparecendo na porta.

- Iiiiiiiiiiii ferrou... – disse com cara de - -"v

- Que história é essa?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu... Sakura tem uma doença sem cura... E, ela queria que ninguém soubesse. Ela estava bem... Mas os remédios já custam a fazer efeito e ela está piorando...

"Então é isso que eles estavam me escondendo... KUSO!"

- Como é essa doença?

- Pergunte você mesmo para ela... Tenho coisas a fazer agora...

Naruto e Sasuke saíram do escritório de Tsunade.

- Ei... Sasuke... Vá falar com ela... Ela deve estar na ponte onde costumávamos a nós encontrar.

Sasuke foi até lá e quando chegou encontrou Sakura sentada no corrimão da ponte virada pêra o lado do rio. Talvez vendo o horizonte.

- Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Eu sei de tudo... Porque não me disse que tinha uma doença incurável?

- Eu... Não queria que ninguém sentisse pena de mim...

Sasuke se dirigiu para onde ela estava e apoio-se sobre o corrimão perto a ela, olhando na mesma direção que a companheira.

- O que faz essa doença?

- Não se sabe muito, só que ela vai detelhorando os órgãos internos, acabando com o sistema imunológico... Às vezes eu tenho tonturas, febres... Mas é momentâneo...

- Dês de quando você tem essa doença?

- Não sei ao certo... Acho que descobri que tinha ela um pouco depois que você...

"Foi embora..." pensou ela triste, sem vontade de continuar a falar.

- Quem sabe sobre isso?

- Naruto, Tsunade, acho que Kakashi-sensei também... E... O Sai também... Sabia...

"Sai? Quem é esse?" pensava Sasuke intrigado:

- Quem?

- Sai... O que estava conosco na última vez que nos encontramos... – ela não conseguia esconder certo ar de tristeza ao falar sobre isso.

"Deve ser o cara que...".

Flash Back

Sai cai no chão. Ele tinha acabado de se por na frente de Sakura. Ela receberia um ataque forte de Sasuke se não fosse Sai.

"Mas o que??? Òó" pensava Sasuke ao ver o estranho cair no chão. Sakura ainda mantia seu olhar assustado sobre Sasuke. Ela acordou do "transe" pela voz de Naruto:

- SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Sakura foi até Sai. Ela tentou cura-lo.

- Não Sakura-chan...

- Sai?

- Não se esforce tanto... Você já usou muito chakra... Sabe que isso pode...

- Não me importo! Não vou deixar você morrer!! – falou ela com lágrimas nos olhos, e logo tratou de curá-lo de peça.

Sai pegou as mãos de Sakura e lhe disse com um sorriso:

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer por minha causa...

- Eu vou morrer logo! E depois do que houve... Pouco me importa se vai ser agora... Ou vai ser daqui a um mês!

- Me prometa... – nisso Sai faz um grande esforço para se sentar e colocar seu rosto próximo aos ouvidos de Sakura – Você mesma me disse que não poderia ficar comigo para ficar com ele... Não desperdice os seus sonhos... Não desista dele... Você é a única que será capaz de trazê-lo de volta... Ninguém é capaz de curar alguém tão bem... Quanto as suas... Mãos... Quentes...

- Sai!!!!

Nisso Sai faz um grande esforço vira de leve o rosto, e rouba um beijo delicado de Sakura.

- eu não devia ter feito isso... Desculpe-me FEIOSA...

As lágrimas dela escorem mais ao ver que o corpo de Sai caia em seu colo.

Fim do Flash Back

- Sakura... Quanto tempo?

- Não sei... Talvez um ano, dois, talvez um mês, um... Dia...

Aquele olhar triste o cortava por dentro.

- O último desejo... Eu só queria...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar Naruto apareceu.

- QUE TAL IRMOS PARA UM FESTIVAL QUE VAI TER AQUI PERTO TODOS JUNTOS????

Sakura e Sasuke levaram um susto. Quando Sasuke viu o olhar reluzente de Sakura com as palavras de Naruto ele pensou "O último desejo...".

- Tá bom... Eu também vou... ¬¬v

- LEGALLLLL VOU CHAMAR O KAKASHI-SENSEI PRA IR JUNTOOOOOO.

As coisas pareciam ser as mesmas de tantos anos atrás... "estou tão feliz" pensava Sakura ao ver Naruto correndo e Sasuke caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha com a mão no bolso.


	4. CAP4 O festival

Capítulo 4: O festival.

Sasuke e Naruto já estavam esperando na ponte.

- Cadê o Kakashi-sensi e a Sakura-chan??? ¬¬ - Disse Naruto com uma cara emburrada.

- Pediu pra Kakashi ir buscá-la? – Disse Sasuke sério.

- Aham... ¬¬

- É por isso que os dois estão atrasados...

Nisso Kakashi vem vindo e Sakura, parecia estar atrás dele:

- Dessa vez demorei porque Sakura...

Sakura pulou no pescoço de Kakashi fazendo ele ficar de boca fechada.

Ela chegou ao chão e desamassou qualquer coisa que pudesse ter amassado seu lindo kimôno.

Estava usando um kimôno vinho com estampas de pétalas de sakura. No cabelo uma presilha que prendia um pouco de sua franja atrás da cabeça. Era uma presilha com algumas flores de cerejeira e uma fita da mesma cor que o kimôno.

- ooooooouuuuuu você ficou muito bonita com essa kimôno Sakura-chan... – Disse Naruto

Ela sorriu.

- Foi o que eu disse a ela quando fui buscá-la...

- Você também não concorda Sasuke? – disse Naruto com uma cara maliciosa.

Ele, de costas, levantou os ombros e inclinou a cabeça pra frente, lentamente, com a cabeça tremendo, ele foi se virando para olhar melhor Sakura.

Ele pode ver a cara dela de desentendida - Oõ. Se virou e foi andando na frente. Naruto e Kakashi pareciam estar a mil com a situação. Sakura apenas sorriu "está tudo como era antes...". Ela também foi andando, mas antes que ela chegasse perto de Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi conversaram em um tom alto para que ela ouvisse:

- Viu?

- Eu sabia que ele ia achar ela bonita... Eu disse a Sakura quando saímos da casa dela...

- hehehehe – riram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura ficou em chamas. Ela apenas olhou para ele que andava na frente surpresa.

No festival as coisas pareciam normais, Naruto comeu tudo que encontrou pelo caminho, e foi em todas as barracas de brincadeiras.

Em uma bem no final, ele avistou alguém semelhante.

- Sombrancelhudoooooo!!!!

- Naruto-kun... Sakura-san... Sasuke, Kakashi...

- O que está tentando fazer? – Perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- Se eu conseguir acertar aquele bichinho ali – apontou para um minúsculo coelhinho branco - eu posso escolher qualquer premio da barraca... Ne... Sakura-san...

- Hai?

- O que acha do ursinho rosa – Lee apontou para um urso de pelúcia e-norme.

- Ahhhh ele é muito lindo -- - disse ela com olhar reluzente e mãos no rosto.

- Eu vou ganhar ele pra você – pose nice guy – eu sou o único que vai conseguir – piscadinha sexy.

- Isso é um desafio??? – indagou Naruto empolgado.

- Desafio vocês dois – apontou para o Sasuke – quero ver quem ganha... – pose nice guy.

- Vamos lá – disse Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto "eu VOU ganhar aquele ursinho...".

De primeira, nenhum deles conseguiu.

- Vamos tentar outra vez! – disse Naruto.

Depois de 5 tentativas...

- AHHHHHHH - -" esse coisinha é muito rápido TT-TT cansei... – disse Naruto sentando no chão de costas para a barraca.

- Também vai desistir Sasuke-kun? – disse Lee com uma cara de triunfo.

- Nem morto!

Eles pegaram as bolas para atingir o coelho e começaram. "Não vou perder pra ele! Eu vou conseguir esse ursinho".

Faltando uma bola, Sasuke abriu os olhos e com o sharingan acertou o coelho em cheio.

Ele se virou para Lee e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Perdi... TT-TT

- Ham... – disse Sasuke fechando os olhos e estampando o seu sorriso.

Só depois que ele pegou o ursinho é que se deu conta "Afinal pra que peguei esse urso? ¬¬" Ele viu que Sakura já estava uma barraca mais a frente com Kakashi, Azuma e Kurenai.

- Sakura

- Ha-hai?

Quando ela se virou e viu que ele estendia o braço com aquela coisa rosa imensa, ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Pra mim??? 0

- Não era você que tinha gostado? ¬¬

Ela pegou o urso e ficou olhando bem pra ele. Numa fração de segundos ela jogou o urso na cabeça do Kakashi e deu pulo para abraçar Sasuke.

Sasuke corou de leve "ela gostou mesmo do urso" (como ele é inocente )

Aos poucos ele foi sentindo a face corar mais, afinal, ela não desgrudava de seu pescoço. Estava meio desconcertado pela situação.

- Ahmmm, quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? #¬¬#

- Ahhh-ah! Me desculpe... hehehe – disse ela com uma gota na cabeça.

Quando ela saiu e foi pegar o seu presente com Kakashi, mas nem ele, nem os outros estavam lá.

- Pra onde eles foram? ¬¬ - "era o que faltava agora - -'v" pensou Sasuke.

- Mas que coisa... – "COF, COF... Kakashi-sensei obrigada por me dar essa oportunidade TT-TT" - choro de alegria.

Eles procuram, mas foi em vão, parecia que eles haviam sumido.

Vencidos, sentaram-se em um banco para esperar os fogos estourarem, afinal, os fogos já iam começar a estourar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sakura, como sempre, resolveu quebrar-lo:

- Sabe no que eu estou pensando?

-... – "Eu não faço a mínima idéia... ¬¬v Como eu vou saber também? ¬¬".

- É muito bom ter todos juntos outra vez... - disse ela sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Porque está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Sasuke frio.

- Não sei ao certo... – disse ela com um sorriso, mas com um olhar triste.

Ela se encosta em Sasuke, ele não se move.

Os fogos começam a estourar. Era realmente algo muito bonito. "Essa situação está me irritando". A verdade é que ele estava sentindo algo ali.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hum?

- No que você ta pensando?

- Nada – "Eu não estava pensando em nada... _Estava pensando sim... _Não!!! - -'"

Mais silêncio. De repente, Sakura sente que a sua presilha estava se soltando, ela colocou a mão no cabelo mais sentiu que uma outra já a segurava.

Suas mãos estavam sobre as dele. Ela colocou seus dedos entre os dele e arrastou a mão dele para seu ombro. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho da presilha caindo no chão. Ela não soltou a mão dele. Ele não fez esforços para tirá-la dali.

"Como a mão dela está fria... Deve estar com frio". - Pensamento do Sasuke

"Que mão quentinha...". - Pensamento da Sakura

"O que eu to fazendo?". - Pensamento do Sasuke

"Isso parece um sonho...". - Pensamento da Sakura

"Eu quero comer um ramen". - Pensamento do Naruto

"Até que não ta tão ruim assim...". - Pensamento do Sasuke

"Queria ficar assim pra sempre" - Pensamento da Sakura

Sasuke junta mais ela ao seu corpo. Ambos coram. Sakura toma coragem e olha nos profundos olhos ônix de Sasuke. Ele mergulha nas intensas piscinas verdes dela.

Kakashi, Naruto e o urso observavam tudo de trás da moita.

- Até que enfim ele fez alguma coisa - -" – disse Kakashi com a mão na testa.

- Psiiiuuuu – Naruto colocou o dedo sobre a boca em sinal de silêncio.

Pode-se ouvir uma grande explosão vinda de fora do festival.

"Porque logo agora??? TT-TT". - Pensamento da Sakura

"Uma... BOMBA... Que coisa... - -'". - Pensamento de Sasuke

"...". - "Pensamento" do urso (Sou feliz XD).

Todos ficam a postos. Parece que foi algo sério.

Logo, Sasuke e Sakura se encontram com Kakashi, Naruto e o urso (não podemos esquecer dele ).

- O QUE FOI ISSO???? – perguntou Sasuke exaltado.

- Uma explosão muito grande... Parece que foi perto da sua casa Naruto...

- AKATSUKI!!! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Malditos no que eles estavam pensando?!?!? Em me matar assim?

- Deve ter sido coisa da Deidara – disse Sakura séria.

Eles foram à área. Realmente, o alvo foi a casa de Naruto, mas ela não foi a única destruída. O poder de fogo das bombas foi muito além do esperado. Muitas casas foram destruídas, e no meio delas estava a casa de Sakura e de Kakashi (se eles não morarem numa distância "próxima" vamos fingir que moram ta? ").

- Malditos... Tudo minha culpa... – disse Naruto franzindo a sobrancelha e fechando os punhos com força.

Uma presença feminina extra foi percebida pela respiração ofegante.

- Na-Naruto-kun... Daijoubu? (você está bem?).

- Hinata? OO"

- Eu fiquei sabendo da explosão e vim ver se você não estava machucado – disse ela corada olhando para baixo batendo indicador contra indicador.

- He he he – disse ele com um sorriso maroto – Já disse que não precisa ficar preocupada... Eu sempre volto inteiro – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para cima corado.

- Desculpa interromper, mas... – Disse Kakashi coçando a cabeça – Mas... Onde nós vamos passar a noite?

- Tem razão Kakashi-sensei OO – disse Naruto.

- Podíamos ficar no alojamento, mas garanto que vai estar lotado... O bom seria se arrumássemos uma casa para agente ficar... – disse Sakura olhando para Kakashi.

- Eu posso ficar na casa do Azuma... Mas vocês... Ei Sasuke?

"Lá vem bomba" pensou Sasuke imaginando o que Kakashi iria lhe sugerir.

- Sua casa não foi atingida... Certo?

- Hai... - -"v

- Então está decidido, vamos todos ficar na casa do Sasuke.

- O QUE???? Oo?! – Exclamou Sasuke dando um salto para trás.

- Ora Sasuke não vai negar a casa para seus camaradas??? – Disse Kakashi com um sorriso.

- É Sasuke – Falou Naruto com os olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto – você vai ter coragem de me deixar? -"Você pode ter certeza" pensou Sasuke - Kakashi – "Esse sem dúvidas ¬¬" – e a Sakura-chan doente na rua )?

"A Sakura está doente - -'"

Droga! Não podia deixá-la pro ai doente, é claro que se aceitasse a presença dela, teria que levar como "brinde" o Naruto e o Kakashi...

- Tenho escolha? - -"v

- Naruto passou a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke e eles foram andando na frente.

- Valeu Sakura – Disse kakashi com seu sorrisinho – se não fosse a sua doença estaríamos na rua agora he he he.

- O QUE????? Oo?! – Indagou ela com uma cara completamente surpresa.

- He he he vamos indo ou ficamos do lado de fora...


	5. CAP5 A noite

Capítulo 5: A noite

Sasuke abriu a porta de casa. Naruto foi correndo em direção do sofá:

- EU DURMO NO SOFÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!

- Naruto, deve se dar prioridades aos doentes, mas, antes deles, ao seu querido mestre...

- Você é um folgado!!! Eu não vou dormir no sofá, mas você também não vai... Òó A Sakura-chan que deve dormir no sofá!!! uú

- Ora fazer a coitada da Sakura dormir no sofá? – Disse Kakashi com uma cara inconformada.

Sasuke começa a caminhar para o seu quarto.

- Obrigada gente, mas eu fico bem em qualquer lugar... – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Bem então o melhor é que a Sakura durma no quarto do Sasuke...

- QUE???? – disse Sasuke voltando correndo de volta para onde ocorria o tumulto.

"Ela vai dormir comigo???? Que palhaçada é essa???? OO" Pensamentos hentai invadiram a mente de Sasuke ao pensar na possibilidade.

Ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando escutou Naruto.

- Finalmente você pensou direito Naruto... – disse Kakashi dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- QUE???? OO – Disse Sakura vermelha igual pimenta.

- A Sakura sendo a única mulher tem que dormir no quarto do Sasuke sozinha... Não concorda Sasuke?

"No que eu fui me meter - -'v"

- E eu tenho escolha? – Disse Sasuke respirando fundo.

- Chooto matte! (espera aí!) Eu não vou me sentir bem tirando você da sua cama Sasuke-kun...

- Deixa de ser tola Sakura! Vai lá e descanse... – Disse Kakashi colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura.

Sasuke então foi até seu quarto se trocou e voltou com uma blusa e cobertores. Ele tacou a blusa para Sakura:

- Use isto... Não dá pra você dormir com esse kimôno.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun...

Sakura pegou a blusa, o ursinho (não, eu não me esqueci dele) e foi caminhando para o quarto. Todos acompanharam com os olhos Sakura chegar ao quarto e trancar a porta.

Silêncio.

Sasuke deitou-se no sofá, Naruto e Kakashi se arrumaram no chão e eles foram dormir.

Silêncio...

Até que...

- Ei, sabe no que eu tava pensando? – disse Naruto sentando na "cama".

- Hummmm

- Eu nunca dormi aqui na sua casa Sasuke!!! (cai no chão XD)

Gotas descem na cabeça de Kakashi e Sasuke se eles não estivassem deitados cairiam no chão...

- E o que isso tem haver baka? – perguntou Sasuke meio irritado.

- Vamos aproveitar... He he he… 

- No que está pensando?

- GURRA DE ALMOFADAAAAAA – Naruto gritou jogando uma almofada na cara do Kakashi.

- Naruto, nós temos 20 anos não acha que estamos meio grandinhos pra...

Antes que Sasuke terminasse de falar ele foi atingido em cheio por uma almofada tacada por Kakashi.

Naruto apenas riu com um sorriso malicioso. Ele fez o "in"

- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!

Milhares de Narutos surgiram com almofadas na mão e começaram a tacar nos dois.

Logo Sakura, que já estava quase dormindo, despertou. Não tinha como, o barulho e a gritaria eram demais. Normalmente, ela iria brigar com eles, mas como estava feliz demais com a situação de estar dormindo na cama de Sasuke, vestindo apenas uma de suas camisas, que esqueceu de tudo e tratou de tentar pegar no sono assim mesmo. Ela abraçou o urso rosa, como se estivesse abraçando quem lhe deu o presente, se perdeu em seus pensamentos e adormeceu.

"Nossa preciso beber água... - -" pensou Sakura ao acordar repentinamente no meio da noite.

Ela se levantou e com passos calmos e cuidadosos andou até a cozinha.

Sasuke ainda estava acordado, não conseguia dormir. Ele então viu que Sakura estava a caminho da cozinha apenas com a sua camisa de gola alta no corpo. Ela ficou como um vestido em Sakura, um bem curto.

Ele engoliu a seco vendo Sakura passar pela sala.

Aquela blusa, com os cabelos dela levemente despenteados, com a face levemente vermelha por estar dormindo a deixaram muito bonita.

"Mas que diabos estou pensando?"

Ela que estava quase saindo da sala parou de repente.

"Será que ela viu que eu estou acordado???" pensou ele desesperado, afinal, que desculpa daria por estar secando ela daquele jeito? "Eu secando a Sakura???" Não ele não estava, ele queria tentar se enganar "A verdade é que... Eu estava..." Antes que ele pensasse em mais alguma coisa Sakura foi andando em direção a eles.

Ela parou, e deu uma boa olhada.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

"Nossa ele parece uma criança" pensou Sakura se abaixando e cobrindo Naruto que estava tremendo.

Ela olhou para Sasuke e caminhou em sua direção.

"Kuso será que ela me viu acordado???"

Ela chegou bem perto. Antes que fizesse algo pode ouvir um:

- Como tem gente pervertida aqui... Tsc tsc tsc – era Naruto???? Não, logo sumiu, era apenas um Bunshin.

"Ainda bem" pensaram Sakura e Sasuke em "coro" levemente corados.

Sakura por estar tão perto de Sasuke enquanto ele "dormia", e Sasuke, por estar secando descaradamente a Sakura.

Ela volta para o que estava fazendo, com cuidado, pegou o cobertor que estava caído no chão e o cobriu também.

Sasuke pode sentir os cabelos dela fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço pela proximidade.

Ele então sente aquela sensação, e o cheiro de cerejeira ir embora, escapando pelas suas mãos. Com os olhos fechados, ele acaba adormecendo. Por alguma razão, dormir agora que fora coberto com tanto cuidado foi muito fácil.

Ele estava quase dormindo quando sente que alguém se deitou com ele, como ele estava virado para as costas do sofá não sabia quem era, mas uma pessoa logo veio a sua cabeça "O que Sakura está fazendo????? OO". Ele então ficou arrepiado. Sentiu que a boca se aproximava do seu ouvido, ele corou. A voz suspirou lentamente:

- Achou que era a Sakura ? Seu PERVFERTIDOOOOOOOO!!!!

Puta, era o Naruto, Sasuke deu com toda a sua força um soco bem na testa. Puf (barulho de Bunshin sumindo). Era outro de seus Bunshins malditos... Amanhã com certeza iria matar Naruto.

Sakura estava voltando pra cama quando ficou olhando uma última vez Sasuke dormindo. Ela escuta uma voz:

- Porque não vai lá e agarra ele logo... ¬¬

Ah não! Porque essas coisas só aconteciam com ela? (E com o Sasuke )

- SHANAROOOOOOOOOO – e la vai mais um Bunshin sumindo.

"Maldito Naruto... Manhã ele vai apanhar de certezaaaa Òó"

De madrugada...

"Ai minhas costas... Xx" é, realmente, dormir no sofá era pior que dormir no chão. Maldita hora que achou o contrário...

Sasuke se levantou e foi no banheiro, quando estava caminhando levou um susto.

"SAKURA?!?!"

Ela estava caída no chão.

Sasuke a toma nos braços. Ele sente que o corpo dela estava muito frio.

Ele fica desesperado, ele pega na mão dela para sentir o pulso, mas deixa a mão escapar entre as suas. Ele sentia que estava deixando algo escapar em sua vida.

Ele vê o pulso.

"Graças... Ainda está viva".

Não pode conter a felicidade e o alívio.

Ele a abraçou com força. Ficou tão junto ao corpo dela que conseguia ouvir os batimentos dela. Leves batimentos, lentos batimentos. Podia sentir um fraco respirar em seu cangote, um fraco sinal de vida.

Como era bom ter essa certeza, certeza que seu fraco coração ainda batia. Fechou os olhos, não queria saber de mais nada além de ficar junto a ela.

Ele estava perdido no momento. Não acreditava, agora era difícil negar, tudo que ele queria é que ela ficasse bem.

- Sasuke-kun...

Era uma voz tímida vindo do lado do seu ouvido.

- Você é mesmo irritante... ¬¬ - Irritante porque o deixou preocupado, irritante pro ele quase ter tido uma crise. Ele com o seu jeito de sempre, disse isso, mas levemente corado.

Mesmo com aquelas palavras ásperas ele não a soltou, pelo contrário, a abraçou com mais força para tê-la seguramente em seus braços. Fazendo a jovem médica-nin corar.

Mesmo com tudo ela não estava entendendo. Queria uma certeza do que estava deduzindo, se fosse verdade, ah se fosse...

O cheiro do perfume de Sakura, e o leve arrepio que os fios de seus cabelos faziam nele, era uma sensação de prazer imensurável. Queria que por tudo que ninguém a levasse.

Sakura tinha a sensação de ser envolvida numa armadura de areia, ou qualquer armadura que desse a impressão de defesa total, absoluta, isso a fazia esquecer da infeliz doença. Sentia-se segura, parecia que nem a morte poderia lhe fazer mal.

- Poooo eu fui ao banheiro, vi vocês ai, e voltei e vocês ainda tão ai - -...

Os dois olharam gélidos para trás. E vêem a figura em pé com uma cara de sono.

"NARUTO??????? NÃO! É OUTRA DROGA DE BUNSHIN!!"

Os dois se largaram e simultaneamente deram um soco em Naruto.

Ele cai no chão.

Mas, por alguma razão, ele não desapareceu como os outros.

Sasuke e Sakura se olharam. Naruto realmente viu tudo, não que tivesse sido algo de mais, mas, suas vidas seriam um inferninho de agora em diante, ele com certeza aumentaria a tal história.

Sasuke pegou Naruto e disse:

- Ele provavelmente não vai se lembrar de nada...

- Mas por mim... Não tem problema Sasuke-kun... – disse ela sorrindo levemente corada.

- Esquece... - -"v – disse ele se virando de costas e levando Naruto para dormir na sala.

Ela continuou corada seguiu o seu rumo e foi para o quarto.


	6. CAP6 Os ataques

Capítulo 6: Os ataques

De noite Sasuke sente-se mais confortável "finalmente me ajeitei nesse maldito sofá"...

Ele sente um movimento, começa a viajar, estava sonhando...

"Estou sonhando?" ele estava em uma cama, ei, espera, estava na SUA cama. E sentia um peso em seu peito. "SAKURA????" ela estava dormindo com a cabeça e uma das mãos apoiadas em seu peito. Ele com uma mão na sua cintura, e a outra, na bunda dela. "Eu não estou bem... que sonho pervertido é esse???". Ele fecha os olhos rapidamente, quando volta a abri-los vê Kakashi e Naruto parados na porta.

- Não tem vergonha na cara Sasuke? Na frente de todo mundo???? ) – diz Naruto com um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que agora você pode dar uma olhadinha no meu Icha Icha tatics he he he – disse Kakashi rindo.

Ele a Naruto soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Nem mesmo o urso escapou dessa sacanagem hein??? – Disse Naruto apontando para o urso de pelúcia que estava rente as costas de Sakura.

Com toda a gritaria ela despertou. Quando se deu conta que estava deitada naquela posição com Sasuke ela corou na hora. Ela logo percebeu uma mão boba. "O que..." imagina o choque que ela teve ao virar o seu rosto para trás e ver a mão boba do garoto com quem dormira.

- SASUKE-KUNNNN – falou isso dando um tapa em Sasuke, por puro reflexo.

Ele recebeu o tapa.

"Essa dor é tão real..." foi ai que ele se ligou "Ah não... Não é um sonho... To perdido Xx".

- Vocês são mesmo muito assanhadinhos ) – disse Naruto mais uma vez se divertindo com a situação.

- Isso não faz sentido algum eu não lembro de nada . - disse Sakura sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Muito menos eu... Isso é coisa sua né Naruto??? Òó

- Ahmmmm bom... Claro quem nãoooo... – uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Naruto

- SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Sakura pulou dando um soco em Naruto.

Eles estavam tomando o café quando ouviram alguém bater na porta.

- Quem será? – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- Eu vou ver – Sasuke se levantou, e abriu a porta. Era Shikamaru e ele parecia um tanto alterado.

- Vamos, a Akatsuki está atacando novamente. – Disse ele sério.

- Em que local exatamente? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- No outro lado da cidade, o lado que não foi atingido pela bomba.

- Vamos lá! Não vou deixar que mais ninguém se machuque por mim – Naruto estava furioso.

- Sakura, acho melhor você ir falar com Tsunade, ela deve estar precisando das suas habilidades médicas. – Shikamaru terminou de falar isso e correu com os Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi para a área atingida.

Chegando lá eles se dividiram.

- Naruto, acho melhor você checar a área mais ao norte, parece que uma parte da Akatsuki foi pra lá, perto da casa dos Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga??? Hinata!!!"

- Eu estou indo! – disse Naruto já correndo.

- Eu vou ver com Tsunade maiores informações, e Sasuke... – Shikamaru já estava indo quando virou a cabeça para falar com Sasuke.

- Hummmmm...

- Parece que viram Itachi e Kizame indo para o nordeste...

Não precisou falar mais nada, Sasuke foi correndo feito um maluco pra lá.

Naruto chegou perto da casa de Hinata, estava tudo destruído... Ele viu dois novos membros da Akatsuki.

- Seus malditos... – disse ele com os olhos vermelhos e "bigodes" reforçados – se tiverem machucado alguém... (especificamente a Hinata ) Vocês vão morrer aqui mesmo...

- Ora, ora, ora... Vamos lutar logo então... Você chegou tarde... – disse um dos membros dando um passo à frente.

Naruto começou a lutar com ele, depois que ele caiu no chão, lutou com o outro que foi atacado sem dó por Naruto.

- Onde está todo mundo? – dizia ele em cima do último membro da Akatsuki ainda vivo.

Apesar da dor que sentia pelo corpo, devido as inúmeras porradas que recebeu, ainda estava de pé lutando com eles.

Naruto estava quase matando o último membro quando Hinata apareceu.

- Na-Naruto-kun? – disse ela vermelha.

- Ah que bom você está a salvo... E os outros? – disse ele com um sorriso.

- Es-estão todos bem...

- Que bom...

Ele não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada caiu no chão desacordado. Foi a brecha para o último cara fugir dali.

- Hinata... Acho melhor leva-lo para o hospital – Disse Kurenai que chegou junto com Hinata – E... Acho que você deve dar apoio a ele lá, os ferimentos dele não foram muito sérios, e precisamos dos médicos livres para os outros casos.

Hinata corou na hora, cuidar de Naruto... Mesmo passando mais tempo com ele, ela ainda tinha muita vergonha de ficar sozinha com ele.

Ela se lembrou da voz de Naruto "Ah que bom você está a salvo...". Corou novamente, respirou fundo e tentou acorda-lo:

- Na-Naruto-kun... Vamos para o hospital...

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Ele já foi?

- Já... Pode... Ficar tranqüilo... Todos... Estão bem...

- Eles não te machucaram né?

Hinata corou, sabia que Naruto era assim preocupado, mas mesmo assim:

- Na-não... Vamos Naruto-kun... Eu vou te levar pro hospital...

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru estava correndo para se encontrar com Sasuke. Quando Tsunade ficou sabendo que ele estava lutando com Itachi pediu a Shikamaru que levasse um bilhete a Sasuke.

Quando ele chegou a encontro de Sasuke ele estava caído no chão completamente ferido, porém com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Sasuke?

- Ele fugiu...

O fato de Itachi ter fugido de uma luta com ele, sendo que, ambos estavam feridos, era um bom sinal. Afinal, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Sasuke estava lutando de igual para igual com o irmão.

Shikamaru imaginou o que fosse. Estendeu os braços e entregou o bilhete de Tsunade.

Sasuke não acreditou no que estava lendo:

"_Sasuke, deve ser do seu interesse, saber que descobrimos um meio de curar Sakura. Na verdade, não somos bem nós que descobrimos. Uchiha Itachi disse que sabe um jeito de curar a doença... Por isso peço que você não o mate agora." _

Mas que diabos era aquilo?

Como era possível? Logo agora... Ele tinha que ficar preparado para escolher. Caso encontrasse Itachi teria que estar apto para decidir: Sakura ou vingança.

Ele vai caminhando para casa, pensativo e em passos lentos, ainda estava muito cansado. Começou a chover, uma chuva bem forte, só assim para ele apressar seus passos.

Ele chega em casa só um pouco molhado, conseguiu chegar antes que a chuva piorasse ainda mias. Sasuke abre a porta e vê Sakura sentada no sofá como se estivesse rezando por algo. Ao ver ele todo machucado sai correndo:

- Ainda bem que está vivo... – Ela pára e vê o estado que ele se encontra – Deixe-me cuidar dos seus ferimentos...

- Eu vim pra cá pra ter um pouco de sossego... Não precisa fazer nada.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu ia ficar na casa da Ino, até peguei umas roupas emprestadas, mas Shikamaru e Chouji já estão lá.

- Naruto ainda vai vim dormir aqui... ¬¬"v

- Ele não vai. – disse ela pegando o braço machucado de Sasuke e a curando com as mãos. Sasuke tirou seu braço das mãos dela.

- COMO? Oõ

- Ele ficou realmente muito ferido, ele foi levado junto com Neji, para onde está a família Hyuuga. Como ele os salvou eles se sentiram na dívida...

Sakura pegou novamente o braço dele.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você Sasuke-kun... É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ficar aqui na sua casa...

"Você não me incomoda nem um pouco" pensou ele sentindo o calor das mãos dela em seu braço.

Dessa vez ele não tirou o braço. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, e ela em outra. Sakura curou um, depois o outro, e viu que as suas costas também estavam feridas.

Era uma sensação muito boa. Uma sensação de aconchego, alívio. Aquelas mãos leves passando pelo seu braço...

"Pare de pensar coisas hentais Xx" era isso que rolava pela cabeça de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun... Você... Pode tirar a sua camisa? – perguntou Sakura corada.

Milhares de pensamentos hentais invadiram de vez a mente mega-ero-poluída de Sasuke. Ele se vira e olha para Sakura com uma cara de surpresa. Ela cora mais ainda e diz em tom baixo olhando para o chão:

- É que... Eu preciso ver isso que aconteceu nas suas costas...

Ele se ligou que ela só estava querendo ser gentil com ele, e tirou a camisa na maior naturalidade. Sakura corou ao ver ele calmamente tirando a sua blusa.

"Meu deus... Se controle Sakura... Xx" pensava ela ao ver aquele corpo másculo e sarado na sua frente.

Ela então começou a passar as suas mãos nas costas dele, tinham muitos ferimentos.

O leve passar de mão que Sakura fazia em suas costas fazia o Uchiha se arrepiar. Ele não estava agüentando tudo aquilo, se sentia culpado por Sakura ser tão gentil e ainda estar doente daquele jeito. O único modo dela se livrar da situação seria Itachi, mas isso realmente seria verdade dele? Tinha que falar:

- Sakura... Tsunade disse que Itachi sabe um jeito de curar a sua doença, mas, se ele se meter no meu caminho eu vou matá-lo. Você já sabia disso?

- Hai... – disse ela sorrindo e ainda curando Sasuke lentamente – Ele mesmo me disse isso...

- Como? uú Quando?

- Não me lembro... Acho que foi em uma das vezes que fui pega de isca... Mas ele me impôs uma condição... E eu não aceitei...

- Que condição? – Ele estava intrigado, dês de quando Sakura tinha tanto contato com aquele maldito do Itachi?

Sakura parou por um segundo, pela pergunta de Sasuke e também porque viu que ele tinha um grande ferimento no peito quando ele se virou um pouco para falar com ela.

Sakura se levantou, e caminhou para frente dele. Ela passou as suas mãos pelo ferimento dele, estava de pé de frente para ele.

Sakura estava usando uma das roupas de Ino, uma blusa decotada verde com um shortinho preto.

Sasuke estava tentando esconder a expressão de prazer por sentir a jovem com uma roupa sensual "massagear" o seu peito.

Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido de dor, aquilo estava doendo muito.

- Desculpe se te machuquei...

- Você não me respondeu...

- Ahm? – ela estava tentando fugir do assunto.

- O que ele impôs a você?

Sakura se virou de costas e começou a andar para pegar alguma coisa na mesa, tentando fugir novamente. Ele a interveio, puxando ela pela mão para perto dele e com a outra mão ele a segurou pelo braço.

Sakura corou. Ele estava com uma expressão séria, e mesmo estando tão perto ela o sentiu muito distante.

O corpo semi-molhado e sem camisa, se aproximou mais ainda dela, a olhando fixamente nos olhos, ele tinha um olhar tão frio...

Uma lágrima escorre do canto dos olhos de Sakura.

Sasuke viu que a assustou. Ele não queria isso, só estava, por mais inacreditável que fosse, preocupado com ela. Todo o fato dela ter pouco tempo de vida e ainda se prestar tanto para ele estavam derretendo o gelo de dentro dele.

A expressão dele foi mudando. Ele relaxou a postura e deixou que um sorriso malicioso brotasse em seus lábios.


	7. CAP7 E agora

Capítulo 7: E agora?

Sasuke viu que a assustou. Ele não queria isso, só estava, por mais inacreditável que fosse, preocupado com ela. Todo o fato dela ter pouco tempo de vida e ainda se prestar tanto para ele estavam derretendo o gelo de dentro dele.

A expressão dele foi mudando. Ele relaxou a postura e deixou que um sorriso malicioso brotasse em seus lábios.

Naquele momento fez-se o silêncio. Podia se ouvir o barulho da chuva intensa. O clima começou a esfriar (O clima de tempo, porque o "clima" entre os dois estava indo de quente a fervendo). Sasuke começou a ver a face de Sakura ruborizando cada vez mais, porém, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Ele não queria vê-la assim, tentou ser mais gentil para retribuir as gentilezas dela, mas ainda queria saber o que houve entre ela e Itachi. Tentou falar com ela mais uma vez, ainda estava com o mesmo sorriso:

- Não precisa chorar... O que ele te disse?

Sakura corou com tudo aquilo, arrepios passavam pelo seu corpo. Ela resolveu falar, não queria, mas respirou fundo e foi em frente:

- Bem, ele disse que me curaria... Se eu fosse dele... – Ela corou, uma lágrima saiu novamente do canto dos olhos dela. Lembrar disso a fazia sentir mal. Ela queria se curar, mas nunca aceitaria as condições de Itachi.

"Se eu fosse dele..." As palavras de Sakura ecoaram pela mente dele. Ele podia tirara várias conclusões daquelas palavras, mas preferiu pensar na pior de todas as hipóteses. Ficou em chamas. Até nisso Itachi queria competir com ele! Ele queria ter a Sakura só para ele... "Eu não vou deixar ela pra esse desgraçado" pensou ele com ódio. Estava com tanta raiva que nem se deu conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Afinal, Ele estava assim porque era Itachi que queria ficar com Sakura, ou porque algo poderia ter acontecido. Será que alguma coisa... Sakura estava chorando outra vez.

- SAKURA! ELE FEZ ALGUMA COISA COM VOCÊ? ELE TENTOU ALGUMA COISA? – disse ele a apertando com força e a sacudindo.

- N-Nã-ão...

- Porque está chorando então?

- Eu... Eu... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

(não preciso comentar que ele ativou seu lado ero preciso?)

Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar safadezas, mas se conteve.

(precisava sim XP)

- O que? #¬¬#

- Por favor... Eu... Não quero morrer! Não me deixa morrer Sasuke-kun!

Ele não disse uma só palavra, ela continuou, agora com um tom mais deprimido:

- Eu acho... Que vai ser melhor pra todo mundo... Se... Eu for com o Itachi. – Ela deu um sorriso sem vida.

Aquilo foi uma punhalada nas costas de Sasuke. A raiva tomou conta dele:

- NUNCA MAIS DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS!!! – gritou ele apertando Sakura e a sacudindo a fazendo olhar para os seus olhos com o sharingan ativado.

Era demais pra ela resistir, tudo aquilo estava a corroendo por dentro, ela sempre tentou parecer forte para não preocupar os outros. Tentou mostrar-se firme, mas a verdade é que ela estava com muito medo. Tudo que era queria era a companhia de Sasuke no momento. Só ele a fazia sentir segura. Ela o abraçou, enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. As lágrimas dela se misturavam com as resistentes gotas de chuva do peito dele.

- Sasuke-kun eu estou com medo! – dizia ela esfregando o rosto no peito dele.

Ele estava transbordando, tinha que por algo pra fora:

- Não tenha medo... – ele desativou o sharingan e a abraçou de volta.

Sasuke sentiu algo estranho, ele queria protegê-la, mas sentiu que era tarde.

Sakura foi escorregando. Sim, ela desmaiou mais uma vez.

Ele a colocou deitada no sofá. Sakura estava fria, o coração batia muito devagar. Sasuke pegou algumas cobertas. Ele a cobriu, esperou, mas Sakura continuava com o corpo cada vez mais gelado, a temperatura estava baixando muito rapidamente.

"Deve ter usado muito chakra! Porque ela tem que ser tão idiota!?".

Quando olhou para o chão viu que as camas de Naruto e Kakashi ainda estavam lá. Sasuke juntou as duas camas, e as arrastou para perto do sofá, de forma que o sofá servisse como encosto para quem sentasse na cama.

Ele colocou Sakura ali embaixo. E a deixou inclinada a envolvendo com o braço. Cobriu-se com os mesmos cobertores que ela.

Estava frio, e podia-se ouvir o barulho da chuva, que agora estava bem mais intensa.

O Uchiha se sentia angustiado, ela parecia estar melhorando, mas quanto mais iria agüentar assim? Dês de quando ele se importava tanto?

"Dês de que me sinto responsável por isso - -"v".

Mas mesmo com todos os pensamentos confusos ele não queria admitir que ter-la em seus braços estava fazendo seu coração bater num ritmo descompassado.

Ele sentiu um movimento dela parece que ela finalmente despertou. Mesmo sabendo disso ele não quis se mover. Ela virou levemente o rosto para ver onde ela estava. Sasuke percebeu o movimento dela e disse antes que ela falasse alguma coisa:

- Não diga nada – Ele estava com uma cara emburrada, só queria curtir o momento sem nenhum pensamento de culpa ou remorso.

Sakura corou, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas obedeceu ao pedido dele. Ficou apenas encostada, ainda envolvida pelos braços dele. Ela estava tentando se distrair olhando para a chuva que caia pela janela, mas não consegui.

Olhou para Sasuke e viu que no seu rosto ainda tinha um corte bem profundo. Ela se levantou um pouco e ficou quase em cima dele, colocando as suas mãos nas bochechas dele. Ela ficou olhando fixamente nos olhos escuros dele. Ele se perdeu no olhar dela. Isso foi questão de segundos, Sakura logo se "justificou":

- Eu esqueci desse.

Sasuke sentiu o ferimento se fechando, sentiu uma sensação, não resistiu...

Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, a trazendo para seu colo e logo com a mão em sua cabeça, troce a boca dela para encontro com a sua.

Ao sentir a mão de Sasuke a contraindo com o seu corpo, Sakura entreabriu os lábios dando passagem a língua dele que foi brincando com a sua. Sakura sentia o coração disparado, logo ela foi escorregando uma de suas mão para o tórax dele. Ele foi deixando sua mão subir pelo corpo estrutural da jovem, fazendo com que seus dedos, fossem aos poucos, entrando por debaixo da blusa dela.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim, era algo que fazia seu coração frio aderir a um novo ritmo. Eles foram se separando aos poucos, lhes faltavam pensamentos, palavras, ar.

Encostaram testa com testa sentindo as respirações ofegantes se misturarem. Sasuke não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele. Como ele fez aquilo? Claro que ele sabia como, era isso que estava ansiando dês de muito tempo...

Agora era tarde para qualquer tipo de pensamento desses. Tudo que ambos queriam era desfrutar da companhia um do outro.

Sasuke beijou Sakura novamente. Ele foi deitando ela no colchão enquanto se beijavam. A mão de Sasuke foi escorregando para a perna de Sakura. Ele beijou o cangote dela deixando que ela escapasse um gemido.

As coisas iam bem até que "CRECKKKKKK CRECKKKK" - barulho de coisa quebrando aos poucos.

A porta do apartamento cai a baixo.

Tinha um bolo de pessoas uma sobre a outra:

O primeiro era Kakashi, depois Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Naruto e Hinata.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram se reação. Hinata ficou completamente vermelha. Neji nem se fala... (Imagina o Neji fazendo isso??? XD).


	8. CAP8 As buscas

Capítulo 8: As buscas

Todos ficaram se olhando com uma cara de enterro. Sasuke não sabia o que dizer; Sakura muito menos.

- Alguém pode me explicar que diabos estão todos fazendo aqui???? #Òó# – Disse Sasuke enfezado e vermelho.

Flash Back

Podia se ouvir uma gritaria vinda de dentro do apartamento, parecia ser a voz de Sasuke.

"Deve estar brigando com a pobre Sakura" pensou Kakashi desapontado.

- SAKURA! ELE FEZ ALGUMA COISA COM VOCÊ? ELE TENTOU ALGUMA COISA?

Foi isso que Kakashi ouviu. As coisas não pareciam muito bem, mas era melhor deixa-los resolver tudo sozinhos.

Kakashi ouve passos vindos do corredor, ele logo identifica o dono.

- Shikamaru o que faz aqui?

- Vim entregar uma coisa que Tsunade me pediu pra dar a Sakura, parece que são remédios, sei lá...

- Acho melhor você deixar isso comigo, é melhor não entrar...

Shikamaru logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo e já estava saindo de fininho quando viu alguém se aproximando...

- LEE?!?!

- Eu vim ver a Sakura-san... Me disseram que ela está aqui...

- É melhor você não entrar – disse Kakashi com uma cara cansada.

- AHM?????? OO" será que alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo aqui???

- SHIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUU – Kakashi e Shikamaru tamparam a boca de Lee para que ele parasse de falar e fazer perguntas tão óbvias.

Logo ouviram-se passos do corredor.

- Que zona é essa? uú? – perguntou Neji emburrado com Tenten logo atrás dele.

- Neji???? – Indagaram Kakashi e Shikamaru juntos – O que você...?

- Vim agradecer Sakura por ter cuidado de mim e de outros membros Hyuuga no hospital, Hinata ainda está cuidando do Naruto ¬¬ – Ao falar isso Neji parecia um tanto enciumado, ver a prima tanto tempo com Naruto o irritava.

Eles ouviram mais uma gritaria vindo de dentro do apartamento.

- NUNCA MAIS DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS!!!

Era a voz de Sasuke outra vez.

Todos fizeram sinal de silêncio com os dedos.

Lentamente caminharam para a porta e encostaram os ouvidos lá. Puderam ouvir bem baixinho o que os dois conversavam lá dentro. Com o silêncio não foi só isso que ouviram.

- SHIKARAMUUUU VEIO NA CASA DO SASUKE-KUN E NÃO ME AVI...

Chouji tampou a boca de Ino quando viu a situação que todos se encontravam. Ino estava esperneado. Mas logo se acalmou.

E todos ficaram lá ouvindo tudo.

- Ei... Ta muito silencioso lá dentro... – Disse Kakashi sussurrando – Neji use o Byakugan.

Neji atendeu as ordens de Kakashi, também estava curioso. Quando viu Sasuke e Sakura em cenas, digamos, mais ardentes. Os dois se beijando e Sasuke passando a mão na perna de Sakura.

- Então? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Acho que eles... – Vermelho igual pimenta – Não vão querer companhia...

Todos entenderam do que Neji estava falando, era só juntar a cara dele com possíveis idéias que todos ficaram igualmente vermelhos. Eles já estavam Saindo quando Naruto aparece correndo puxando Hinata pelo braço.

- EI, O QUE VOCÊ TÃO FAZEN... DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Naruto tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu por cima de todos, Hinata caiu por cima de Naruto, a porta fez "CREEECKKK... CRECKKK" - barulho de porta quebrando.

Fim do Flash Back

Todos continuaram se olhando com uma cara não muito boa.

- Saiam já da minha casa... AGORAAAAAAAAA – disse Sasuke em fúria com o seu Sharingan a amostra.

Todos foram saindo de fininho, mas Naruto teve que falar uma coisa antes:

- Eu não sei que raio de coisa esse bando de gente veio fazer aqui, mas eu preciso falar uma coisa Datte Bayo!

Silêncio...

Sasuke não abriu a boca, ele estava de cabeça baixa.

- Bem... – Continuou Naruto – Eu consegui arrancar de um dos membros uma das localizações da Akatsuki... Só estava me recuperando... Querem ir?

Sasuke pensou bem, era a hora de ele resolver todos os seus problemas pendentes.

- Então vamos logo! – Disse Naruto já correndo para a rua.

Sasuke foi atrás dele e quando já estava quase saindo disse:

- Eu volto já, não saiam daí que eu tenho assuntos pendentes... – Provavelmente disse isso no plural para disfarçar, o alvo do recado era, na verdade, Sakura, que continuava muito vermelha.

Todos gelaram, "Vai feder" pensaram em coro, achando que Sasuke estava falando do fato deles terem bisbilhotado seus momentos "calientes" coma Sakura ( como eu sou má).

- Esperem eu também vou! – Disse Kakashi correndo atrás deles.

O resto do pessoal, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Ino, Tenten e Hinata ficaram estáticos na porta.

Mais silêncio...

- SAKURA EU VOU TE MATARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! – Disse Ino correndo pra cima de Sakura.

Tenten e Hinata correram para segurar Ino.

Shikamaru sussurrou para os companheiros:

- Mulheres são muito problemáticas, é melhor deixa-las resolver isso sozinhas.

- Eu não vou! Eu vou ficar aqui e ajudar a Sakura. – Disse Lee com seu olhar brilhante.

Ao observar melhor a cara da Ino e o trabalho que Tenten e Hinata estavam tendo para segura-la, Lee mudou de idéia:

- Ok, vamos!

E os quatro saíram tão de fininho quanto chegaram...

Ino foi se acalmando:

- Deu podem me soltar... ¬¬

Elas soltaram. Ino respirou fundo, deixou um sorriso sincero invadir o seu rosto.

- Bem Sakura testuda... Eu não achei que diria isso... Mas... Você venceu... ¬¬

Sakura sorriu, pegou as mãos de Ino e as levantou junta as dela na altura do peito dizendo:

- Amigas?

- Amigas!

As duas se abraçaram.

"Eu sei quando estou derrotada..." Pensou Ino muito triste. A verdade é que depois que Sasuke foi embora, com tanto tempo, ela havia perdido as esperanças... Tinha que reconhecer: Sakura merecia ele bem mais que ela...

- Mas me conta Sakura... O que estava fazendo com o Sasuke? – Perguntou Tenten com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata corou.

- Eu? Só o mesmo que você deve ter feito com o Neji... – Respondeu Sakura coma mesma cara da amiga.

Hinata corou.

- Então... Vai dar presente para ele de dia dos namorados?

- Eu vou, sempre dei...

- Mas estão namorando já???? – perguntou Ino se metendo nas alfinetadas de Sakura e Tenten.

- Calma genteeee – Disse Hinata calmamente e ainda vermelha.

- A Hinata tem razão... Já somos bem grandinhas... É melhor deixáramos cada uma com os seus "problemas"... Falando nisso, Hinata arrumou um bem grande... (se referindo ao Naruto) – disse Ino com a expressão mais normal do mundo.

Hinata corou.

Todas riram. Logo depois elas foram saindo. Sakura ficou sozinha lá.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Sasuke "Eu volto já, não saiam daí que eu tenho assuntos pendentes..." Ela logo imaginou que o recado fosse pra ela, principalmente por ter sentido o olhar de esgoela dele.

Ela sentiu um sorriso brotando em seu rosto ao lembrar da ótima sensação que teve ao beijá-lo, foi melhor do que sonhava, e como já havia sonhado com isso...

Foi até o espelho para dar uma boa olhada, e se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma.

Quando ela viu a blusa estava toda torta, os cabelos todos despenteados.

"Kami-sama que vergonha . " ela pensou ao se lembrar que todos a pegaram numa situação um tanto quanto... Desconcertante...

Ela pro um momento ficou confusa "Será que ele gosta de mim... Ou está comigo porque eu estou doente... Ou... Porque sabe que Itachi estava com algum tipo de interesse estranho por mim? TT-TT Ele é tão misterioso... Acho que é por isso que eu gosto tanto dele ¬".

Mal sabia ela que no caminho Sasuke também matutava idéias do gênero.

"Sakura..."

Ele lembrou da sensação que teve ao beijá-la, o jeito meigo dela, não sabia ao certo, não sabia se estava mesmo se apaixonando por ela, mas sabia que ela não saia de sua cabeça.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, esfregou os olhos.

Kakashi e Naruto observaram aquilo com um sorriso maléfico.

- Ei Sasuke... – perguntou Naruto se arriscando.

- O que foi? ¬¬

- Como estão as coisas com a Sakura-chan? 

Naruto levou um soco na cabeça.

- O meu relacionamento com a Sakura não é da sua conta... ¬¬

Naruto se levantou:

- Quer dizer que ESTÁ tendo um relacionamento com ela 

Naruto levou outro soco na cabeça.

- Já disse que não é da sua conta...

- Se não nega é porque é verdade – disse Naruto num tom tão baixo que Sasuke não ouviu, pra sorte do Naruto; Sasuke não estava a fim de tocar no assunto.

Kakashi se dirigiu para onde Naruto estava:

- Se quiser ficar vivo até chegarmos lá é melhor não tocar nesse assunto... Ele não vai falar...

Naruto ouviu a "dica" de Kakashi e os três seguiram em frente.

Enquanto isso em Konoha...

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da casa de Sasuke refletindo sobre o que Tenten havia lhe dito sobre o dia dos namorados...

"Vai ser daqui a três dias... Nem sei o que dar a ele - -" ".

Ela começou a andar de um lado a outro na casa dele para ver se lhe ocorria alguma idéia.

Nenhuma...

Teria que pensar bem nisso antes que eles e o dia chegasse...

Afinal, como estavam eles?


	9. CAP9 Presente

Capítulo 9: Presente???

Faltava um dia para o dia dos namorados. Sakura já estava preocupada, não com o presente que daria a Sasuke, esse já estava sendo feito, e sim pela ausência dos meninos e de Kakashi.

Não recebeu notícias e estava praticamente morando na casa de Sasuke. E acima de tudo, preocupada principalmente com Sasuke.

Ela olhou para o relógio e ficou observando por três segundo o ponteiro se mexer. Sentou no sofá, ah o sofá, levantava um sorriso só de lembrar no que aconteceu por ali...

Mas... Não podia se animar tanto com um beijo...

Dark Sakura - "Um não! Alguns!".

Ela tinha que meter na cabeça que mesmo tendo tido uma quase noite de loucuras (na verdade uns minutos de loucUra) ela ainda não sabia o que ele sentia por ela...

Dark Sakura - "É claro que gosta, não lembra o jeito que ele te beijou?".

Sim lembrava, mas agora que tinha conseguido... Estava pensando se tudo aquilo não foi um acidente...

Dark Sakura - "ACIDENTE??? A MÃO BOBA DELE NÃO ME PARECEU UM ACIDENTE!!!"

Sakura estava endoidando, tentou parar de pensar nisso, e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo: uma blusa de manga comprida para Sasuke, afinal, iria esfriar...

Enquanto isso...

- Naruto seu incompetente! Como pode ser tão burro de extrair a informação errada? – Disse Sasuke nervoso batendo na cabeça de Naruto. Sasuke estava irritado, eles foram e deixaram Sakura sozinha... E se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela? "Pare com isso Sasuke" pensava ele chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Ei devia me agradecer! ¬¬ Pelo menos eu tento alguma coisa... – Disse Naruto fazendo biquinho com a mão onde Sasuke havia lhe batido.

Sasuke se sentou em uma pedra.

- Você está assim porque queria ficar lá com a Sakura não é? – Disse Naruto baixinho achando que Sasuke não ia ouvir, mas ouviu. Naruto sentiu uma pedra na sua cabeça.

- Eu avisei... - -" – disse Kakashi coçando a cabeça.

Kakashi viu que Sasuke estava caminhando o que parecia ser em direção a Konoha:

- Ei onde pensa que vai? Vamos dar uma volta na cidade... Agora que estamos aqui... Vamos fazer a viajem valer a pena... – Disse Kakashi com um sorriso.

- Está falando isso porque sabe que aqui já saiu o novo volume do Icha Icha Tatics ¬¬ - Disse Naruto se recuperando dos ataques.

- Então o que me dizem?

- Ah eu não sei... – Disse Naruto se virando de costas para Kakashi.

- Lá tem várias barraquinhas de Ramen... Mas se não quiser... – disse Kakashi meio que debochando de Naruto.

Naruto pulou em Kakashi:

- RAMEN -- RAMEN... VAMOS LOGO!!!!! VAMOS LOGO DATTE BAYOOOO!!!!

Naruto saiu em disparada, Kakashi foi atrás, junto com Sasuke que estava um tanto irritado.

Andando por lá depois de Naruto ter comido mil quilos de Ramen e de Kakashi ter encontrado o seu amado livrinho, ele estava dando a última volta por lá.

Kakashi viu uma barraca que vendia artigos femininos.

- Ei Naruto, que tal levar um presente para Hinata por ela ter cuidado tão bem de você?

Naruto olhou para Kakashi com uma cara de quem não entendeu - #Oõ#?

Sasuke lançou um sorriso debochado para ele.

- O mesmo vale pra você Sasuke – disse Kakashi.

Sasuke gelou. Ele levantou os ombros, colocou a cabeça pra frente com uma cara tipo: #OO#.

- Vocês têm 20 anos, mas ainda são tão inocentes... - -" – disse Kakashi com uma cara desapontada.

- Eu posso ser inocente, mas... O Sasuke é ero! XP

Sasuke dá uma porrada na cabeça de Naruto.

- Desse jeito vocês vão morrer solteiros... Acho que está na hora de terem uma leitura "educativa" (as aspas são para nós, porque para o Kakashi elas são desprezadas).

- Ora, se é assim tudo bem? Eu não vejo problema algum em dar um presente para a Hinata ¬¬"v (como ele é inocente ).

Naruto se levanta e começa a procurar no meio de tantos bagulhos algo para dar a Hinata. Enquanto Kakashi e Sasuke o olham de trás.

- E você? – Perguntou Kakashi olhando para Sasuke.

- O que tem eu? ¬¬

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso e vá lá comprar algo para Sakura, ela também tem se esforçado bastante...

- Ela está abrigada na minha casa, ela só está me "pagando" o favor... ¬¬

- Ahmmmm você é mesmo cabeça dura... - -"

Os dois não pronunciaram uma palavra. Naruto veio com um sorriso triunfante ao trazer uma sacola. Ele tirou de dentro da sacola um cachecol azul claro, uma linha bem fininha e delicada.

- Ei Sasukeeeee! – Disse Naruto dando um sorriso malicioso e colocando o cachecol novamente na sacola.

- Vamos pessoal... Eu vou dar um passeio por ai... Nos encontramos aqui daqui a uma hora.

Kakashi disse isso e foi andando. Naruto ficou olhando para o Sasuke esperando que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa, mas ele só se sentou em um banco.

Silêncio...

- Ah você não tem jeito... ¬¬ Eu vou é comer Ramen...

Naruto some de vista. Sasuke continua sentado no banco bem na frente da barraca. Ele vê que três garotas foram até lá e ficaram olhando pra ele. Pareciam cochichar alguma coisa sobre ele. Como aquilo o incomodava, elas podiam ser bonitinhas "Mas a Sakura é bem mais..." No que estava pensando? Chacoalhou a cabeça novamente.

Quando se deu conta, as meninas já estavam olhando os artigos da barraca.

Uma delas levantou um vestido de alça rodadinho, parecia ser da altura dos joelhos, rosa tão claro que estava quase num tom de branco. E na barra até um pouco mais a cima do vestido, tinham pequenas flores de cerejeira.

De imediato veio a imagem de Sakura na sua cabeça (Sakura, flores de cerejeira, no vestido, sacaram? NÃOOOOO MAGINAAAAAA XD).

Ele não pode deixar de pensar o quanto ela ficaria bonita de vestido. Mas nunca teria coragem de comprar aquele vestido para ela... NUNCA! Nunca! Nunca. Nunca... Nunca? "Já sei!!!"

Tinha arrumado a desculpa perfeita, desculpa não, ta que seje, iria comprar o vestido para ela para que ela não usasse mais as roupas de emprestadas, pelo menos, poderia usar com menos freqüência.

Foi até lá, comprou o vestido, e o guardou dentro da camisa (não me pergunte como XD).

Sentou novamente no banco como se nada fosse nada e aguardou a chegada de Kakashi e Naruto.

40 minutos depois eles se encontraram lá.

- Acho bom terem descansado bastante, vamos partir imediatamente para chegar amanhã em Konoha. – Disse Kakashi andando na frente dos dois.

Eram onze e meia da noite, Sakura finalmente deu o último ponto na blusa, ela era preta, "Ah ele fica tão lindo de pretoooo --" e não se esqueceu de costurar o símbolo Uchiha nas costas da blusa.

Dobrou a blusa, e a colocou em uma embalagem que comprou mais cedo.

Ajeitou a casa e foi dormir, esperava que amanhã eles chegassem vivos e a salvo.

Já de manhã, Sakura acordou, deu uma boa limpada na casa, arrumou tudo.

- Bem, é hoje... Dia dos namorados... –Disse ela.

Mais nada de eles chegarem. Sakura passou o dia esperando que eles abrissem a porta, mais nada, estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada, onde eles estariam afinal?

- Ah não! São sete e meia... Será que eles não vem de novo?

A porta abre.

- Ai por Kami-sama graças! Estava muito preocupada com vocês...

- Principalmente com o S... – disse Naruto impedido de terminar pelo soco de Sasuke.

Naruto se recuperou rápido:

- Qual o problema você também es... – Naruto levou mais uma porrada de Sasuke.

- E então? Derrotaram eles? – Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Não... O BAKA do Naruto foi enganada e fomos parar numa cidadezinha.

Silêncio... (amo fazer isso XP)

- Ahmmmmm Naruto, você não tem uma coisa para dar a Hinata? – Disse Kakashi sorrindo.

- Eu? Oõ ... - Esqueceu que comprou o presente.

- Lembra que você comprou um presente para Hinata?

"O QUE?????? NARUTO COMPROU UM PRESENTE PRA ELA???? MAS QUE... FOFO DA PARTE DELE --"

Antes que Sakura abrisse a boca para comentar o que ela pensou ouviu a voz de Naruto:

- É verdade... Tenho que dar esse presente para agradecer os socorros médicos que ela me prestou...

Ele catou a sacola de cima da mesa, e com as mãos em cima da cabeça foi caminhando até onde Hinata estava hospedada. Kakashi foi atrás, disse que iria dar uma volta (como ele é conveniente ).

Quando Kakashi saiu, Sasuke tirou da blusa o embrulho e jogou em direção de Sakura, virando de costas para esconder o leve rubor da face.

- O que é isso Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura vermelha.

- Antes que você fique sem roupa e tenha que usar as minhas outra vez... #¬¬#

Sakura ficou vermelha "MEU DEUS ELE ESTÁ MESMO ME DANDO UM PRESENTE DO DIA DOS NAMORADOS "

Quando ela abriu o pacote ficou mais surpresa ainda, era um vestido lindo, certamente um dos mais lindos que já havia visto.

Ela saiu correndo para dar um abraço nele. Ele escutou os passos, mas antes que fizesse algo ela já havia pulado em cima dele o abraçando. Só deu tempo de ele virar o rosto dele leve e quando viu ela já estava lá. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele o deixando completamente sem ação e levemente corado.

Saiu de cima dele e foi até a mesa pegar o seu presente. Ela estendeu as mãos dizendo:

- Esse é o meu...

"Meu?" Dês de quando ela tinha comprado presente pra ele? Não era nenhuma data, sem seu aniversário... O que seria?

Foi ai que as suas dúvidas se encerraram quando ele abriu o presente e ouviu ela dizendo:

- Feliz dia dos namorados Sasuke-kun.

O mundo desabou.

Tudo fazia sentido para ele no momento.

"MALDITO KAKASHI É PORISSO QUE INSISTIU QUE NÓS COMPRÁSSEMOS A DROGA DO PRESENTE!!! ELE É UM HOMEM MORTO!!!"

Mesmo sabendo de tudo que estava acontecendo ele ficou sem palavras, e Sakura ficou com uma felicidade imensurável. Ela não se conteve, era o dia mais feliz da sua vida:

- Sasuke-kun que tal sairmos?

- Eu...

Antes que ele tentasse se justificar Sakura deu um beijo nele, ela estava tão feliz que não tinha noção de suas ações. Sasuke não resistiu e a beijou de volta. A camisa que Sakura deu a ele caiu no chão para que Sasuke a trouxesse para mais perto dele com as mãos em sua cintura, e assim, aprofundando o beijo.

Eles se apartaram, Sakura pegou o vestido que estava em cima da mesa e foi andando com uma leve corrida para o quarto. Antes de sair ela disse:

- Me espera... – e deu uma piscadinha colocando a língua um pouco para fora.

Porque não fazia nada?

Porque não se mexia?

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele... Uma parte dele tentava no máximo evita-la, não queria se envolver... A outra, até que gostava... A outra gostava muito na verdade. O resultado foi que ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. E acabou cedendo.

"Mas agora chega! Não vou alimentar essa confusão... Vai ser apenas um passeio...".

Ao terminar de pensar isso Sakura apareceu na sala usando o vestido que Sasuke lhe deu.

"Eu estava certo, ela ficou muito... 'bonita' (pra não dizer gostosa né? ) nesse vestido."

O vestido parecia que foi feito sobre medida para ela, bem justinho, deixando aparecer um pouco do colo, nem muito comprido, nem muito curto.

- Então? Vamos dar uma volta? – Disse ela dando um sorriso sincero.

Ele não teve coragem de dizer não, ela estava doente, poderia não viver por muito tempo, deveria deixá-la feliz ao menos no final de sua vida. E, caia entre nós, estava totalmente fora das intenções da sua mente ero deixa-la tão "bonita" em casa.

- Faça como quiser... ¬¬ - disse ele frio para não deixar transparecer o rubor da face.


	10. CAP10 Não podia estar melhor

Capítulo 10: Não podia estar melhor...

Naruto estava a caminho da casa onde estavam os Hyuuga quando vê Neji andando solitário no meio do caminho.

- Ei Neji! A Hinata está no abrigo?

- Sim... O que quer?

- Eu vou dar uma coisa a ela e não queria perder tempo se ela não estivesse lá.

"Naruto vai dar um presente de dia dos namorados para Hinata? Eles são mesmo namorados? Que diabos está acontecendo?" Pensou Neji intrigado.

Naruto já estava saindo de perto de Neji quando ele lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Ei... Naruto... – Neji corou de leve – Tome muito cuidado com a Hinata...

"Naruto... Do jeito que ele é nem quero pensar no que ele pensa em fazer com a Hinata" Uma veia saltou na cabeça de Neji ao pensar isso.

Naruto não estava entendendo nada, deixou a história de lado e foi ao encontro de Hinata.

Hinata estava em seu quarto sentada na cama olhando para um grande embrulho que estava no outro lado da cama.

Pegou o pacote, respirou fundo.

"Eu vou conseguir..." pensava ela.

Escuta um bater na porta, e sai correndo com o embrulho na mão. Deixa-o do lado a porta, e quando abre sente a face esquentar.

- Na-Naruto-kun o q-q-q-que?

Antes que Naruto abrisse a boca teve em sua frente um embrulho enorme.

- Pra mim? OO – Perguntou Naruto sem saber do que se tratava.

"Não acredito que eu fiz isso # . #" pensava Hinata completamente envergonhada.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

- UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW UM PRESENTE PRA MIM

Ele rasgou o saco numa velocidade incalculável, quando viu o que era quase surtou.

- Uma cesta... Cheia... De... RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hinata você é a melhor!!!!!!

Ela corou mais, antes que ela criasse coragem pra perguntar o que ele fazia ali, Naruto foi atropelando:

- Pooooooo eu comprei uma coisa pra você... Mas comparado com o seu presente... - -" – Ao dizer isso Naruto estendeu os braços e deu o pacote a ela.

Hinata ficou olhando aquilo perplexa. Parecia que era mentira. Só podia ser mentira. Ela desmaiou. Era demais para ela agüentar, muitas emoções em um dia só.

- Hinataaaaaaa você ta bem? Será que ela tem a mesma doença da Sakura-chan? Era por isso que o Neji me pediu pra ter cuidado???? ESSA NÃOOOOOOO!!! HINATA NÃO MORRA!!! XX

(olha a viajem do cara XDDDDDDDDDD)

Enquanto isso, Sasuke ia andando na frente e Sakura o seguindo logo atrás. Sasuke ouviu que Sakura estava tossindo, parou e olhou para ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Só com a ação ela já respondeu:

- Não se preocupe estou bem... "

Ele viu que tinha uma bisrosquinha ali do lado, e resolveu sentar ali para descansar. Ela o acompanhou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Me vê um sake. Quer alguma coisa? ¬¬ - Perguntou Sasuke meio sem jeito.

- Só quero um copo d'água...

Ambos foram atendidos. Beberam sem falar nada. Sasuke estava ocupado demais com sua observação.

Ele percebeu algo estranho no ar, pareciam dois estranhos mais ao fundo, não conseguia ver direito, pois estava de costas para eles.

Sakura serviu mais sake a Sasuke. Ele ficou olhando, ela era um anjo...

- Não quero mais... Pode beber... ¬¬"v

Ele se levantou. Quando foi ver quem estava os observando, Sakura começou a tossir novamente, ele foi ver se ela estava bem e os suspeitos parecem ter sumido.

"Kuso... ¬¬"

- Onde você queria ir mesmo? – Perguntou Sasuke distraído.

- Venha comigo... Eu te levo... – Disse ela sorrindo.

Na casa dos Hyuuga, Naruto ainda tinha alguns, probleminhas...

"Essa não o que eu faço???? XX"

Hinata ainda estava desmaiada, e sabia que se Neji visse a cena de Hinata em seus braços a coisa ia feder pro seu lado.

"Já seeeeeeiiiii" Pensou Naruto com uma luz sobre a cabeça.

Sabia que Tenten podia ajudá-lo a dar um jeito naquilo, era só uma questão de encontrá-la.

"Vamos lá, Tenten é minha última esperança".

Sasuke estava se sentindo diferente, nunca tinha reparado o quanto se sentia tranqüilo ao lado de Sakura. Mesmo ela parecendo tão fraca com a doença, sua força pra enfrentá-la o surpreendia.

- Chegamos... – Disse Sakura com um tom doce.

"Humm?" Pensou Sasuke intrigado ao ver o lugar. Era mais uma clareira, perto de onde eles estavam antes, quando Sasuke olhou para o céu ele pode ver o provável motivo de ter sido levado até lá: as estrelas estavam realmente muito bonitas de lá.

Ele deu um leve sorriso malicioso, se deixou lançar esse olhar a ela que sorriu levemente corada.

- Maldita epidemiaaaaaa XX

Situação: Naruto correndo feito um doido a procura de Tenten reclamando da doença de Sakura por pensar que Hinata tem a mesma doença só porque desmaiou do nada ao receber o presente de Naruto (Respira... Era mesmo a intenção não ter pontos XDDDDD).

Voltando...

Sakura se senta no chão e logo deita. O vestido justo ao corpo dela, a saia bem aberta rente ao chão, os fios delicados dos cabelos despenteados se misturando com a grama, a face levemente corada, a pele branquinha arrepiada com a leve brisa fria da calada da noite, por deus, aquilo era "Um atentado ao pudor" (MENTE MEGA-ERO-HENTAI DO SASUKE).

Ele foi com passos largos até onde a jovem estava deitada, parou em pé perto dela, pensando se fazia bem em se aproximar tanto dela naquele "Estado de sedução supremo" (MENTE MEGA-ERO-HENTAI DO SASUKE).

Decidiu continuar ali, parecia ser uma distância "Segura" (MENTE MEGA-ERO-HENTAI DO SASUKE).

- Não vai se sentar Sasuke-kun? – "senta aqui logo poooooo ¬¬v eu não mordo - -"" pensou ela.

Aquele convite de Sakura não escondeu nem um pouco de Sasuke o que ela pensava.

"Isso ta me soando mais como um 'senta aqui logo poooooo' mas eu não posso me render assim... Não entendo... O que está acontecendo aqui ".

Quando Sasuke estava se aproximando mais ainda ambos ouvem uma voz familiar:

- Tenten onde você ta?????

- NARUTO?!?!?!? #OO# - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Caramba, porque eu sempre tenho que ver vocês nesses momentos? - -" – perguntou Naruto cansado de, de certa forma, segurar vela.

Antes que Sakura o expulsasse de lá Naruto saiu correndo a procura de Tenten os deixando lá sozinhos novamente.

Naruto estava quase desistindo quando viu Neji andando em direção a algum lugar. Ele o seguiu, estava torcendo para que fosse para longe de Hinata.

Quando ele viu Tenten indo na direção de Neji.

"Kuso quem vai me ajudar agora? - -"" pensou Naruto inocentemente.

Ele fechou os olhos e bateu com a mão na testa. Quando abriu os olhos viu um Neji tão vermelho quanto da vez que caíra com todos na frente de Sasuke e Sakura.

Ele não entendeu do que se tratava, algo estranho estava acontecendo naquele dia. (põe estranho ..').

O que viu e confirmou suas suspeitas antigas foi Neji se abaixando e arrancando uma florzinha do chão e dando ela a Tenten.

- EU SABIA QUE ELES TINHAM ALGUMA COISA!!!!! – exclamou Naruto saindo pulando do arbusto.

Se Neji tinha ficado vermelho antes, agora era oficial, porque além do vermelho de vergona, Neji estava prestes a matar Naruto se ele não corresse logo.

Quem Naruto pensava que era pra ficar espiando as pessoas assim? E porque não estava com Hinata afinal de contas?

- Ei Naruto volta aqui o que aconteceu com a Hinata?????

Tarde demais, Naruto correu pra longe.

- Neji qual o problema dele nos ver? Não vai me dizer que ainda tem vergonha ùú.

Neji não deu uma palavra. Apenas deu de costas para a morena.

- Ai você não muda - -" – Disse ela num ar vencido.

Enquanto isso... Na clareira...

Sakura se virou de lado rapidamente, teve outro ataque de tosse. Sasuke se abaixou e colocou a cabeça em cima da de Sakura e ficou observando ela "terminar".

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu um Sasuke de ponta cabeça em cima da sua cabeça. Ela corou.

- Ta tomando o remédio? #¬¬#

Ela demorou a responder. Aquela posição era tão cômoda para ela. Era tão bom para ele ficar assim perto dela, daquele perfume... Ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Claro que sim, mas...

Foi interrompida por uma voz grave:

- Ora...

Sasuke logo saiu da posição que se encontrava e mostrou o Sharingan para o inimigo.

- O que faz aqui Itachi? – Perguntou Sasuke transbordando de ódio.

- Eu vim dar um presentinho para Sakura...

Itachi então deu um soco em Sasuke e pegou Sakura. Ela tentou resistir, mas foi completamente em vão.

Itachi tirou de dentro da capa um frasco.

Sasuke se levantava aos poucos.

- Eu vou te dar um pouco desse remédio como presente... Mas eu também quero um... – Ao dizer isso Itachi se aproximou mais de Sakura.

Itachi foi atingido por um chute de Sasuke. Itachi caiu no chão com Sakura e Sasuke rapidamente trousse Sakura para seus braços.

Sakura foi deixada no chão.

Agora era muito mais vingança, muito mais que ódio, agora, era pessoal. (muahahahah )

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Sasuke em chamas.

- Qual é o problema... Ela é sua namorada pro acaso?

Agora isso se tornou um problema: Se dissesse que Sakura era sua namorada Itachi certamente a machucaria, era isso que ele fazia e fez com todos importantes para ele afinal. E se dissesse que ela não era ele iria continuar a se aproveitar dela, e isso era insuportável.

Agora que tocaram no assunto, nem mesmo ela sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, agora ela também queria saber.

- O que ela é minha não é da sua conta...

Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas, apertou o punho.

Os dois iam começar outra luta.

Naruto chegou onde Hinata estava. Parecia que ela estava finalmente acordando. Ela abre os olhos.

- HINATA VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? O QUE VOCÊ TEM???? – Disse Naruto completamente preocupado sacudindo ela para frente e para trás.

Hinata corou, e falou com a voz falha:

- Nã-ão se Pre-preo-ocu-pe-pe... Já es-s-s-stou bem...

- TEM CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ TÁ BEM HINATA???? – disse Naruto com o rosto bem perto do dela. (assim é que ela não vai ficar bem mesmo)

Ela respirou fundo, não podia desmaiar outra vez.

- Ha-ha-hai...

Naruto se afastou fazendo uma expressão de alívio. Era muito bom saber que ele não ai morrer nas mãos de Neji.

De repente, ele teve um estralo.

- Ei Hinata afinal você não abriu o meu presente... hehehe

Era verdade, calma Hinata, você pode é só ter calma. Só de lembrar do presente ela já tinha as mão tremendo. Ela abriu o embrulho, viu o presente de Naruto e desmaiou outra vez, caindo bem em cima dele.

Naruto corou. Ele ficou pensando no que faria com ela. Mas estava muito difícil.

Para piorar ele escuta uma voz que fez ele arrepiar até a última das espinhas.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – era Neji.

- Neji eu posso explicar XX – dizia ele tentando amenizar a cena.

Tenten saiu de trás de Neji:

- Naruto é melhor você sair daqui... - -"

- Mas a Hinata?

- Ela vai ficar bem - -" – Disse Tenten tentando acalmar Neji.

Naruto foi saindo de fininho. Quando ele estava quase indo e Neji já estava se acalmando Naruto voltou num pulo.

- Esqueci da cesta hehehe... "

Neji esbraveceu outra vez. Mal sabia ele que Naruto era completamente perdido em datas.

Sasuke e Itachi estavam cansados, Sasuke principalmente. Depois de uma série de golpes de Itachi ele cai no colo de Sakura.

Itachi vai se aproximando, Sakura abraça Sasuke, as lágrimas dela escorrem pelos cabelos negros dele. As mãos mesmo tremulas, não largaram o Uchiha. Mesmo com a proximidade de Itachi ela ficou firme.

- Aqui está um pouco de remédio... Tome um pouco e depois decida o que vai fazer. Essas foram as palavras de Itachi antes de sumir dali.

Sasuke foi se mexendo.

- Sasuke-kun você está bem? – As lagrimas não paravam de correr, as mãos ainda tremulas, aquilo deixou Sasuke espantado.

Porque ela estava tão nervosa?

- Claro. – Ele se levantou e tentou se livrar do abraço dela, foi em vão. – Sakura?

Ela ainda estava chorando, aquilo o incomodava demais.

- Que bom que você está bem – Disse ela tentando mostrar um sorriso.

Sasuke enxugou as lágrimas de Sakura com o peito da mão, a médica foi corando devagar. Ele lançou um olhar malicioso para ela, e foi desativando o Sharingan lentamente.

- Não precisa mais chorar ok? – disse ele enxugando as últimas lágrimas teimosas que caíram depois do sorriso do rapaz.

- Sasuke-kun... Afinal... – Sakura corou mais – O que está acontecendo conosco?

Agora era a hora, tinha escapado antes, mas, agora ele tinha que dar uma resposta.


	11. CAP11 Pense o que quiser

Capítulo 11: Pense o que quiser...

(Ao som de "Se quiser" Tania Mara, influencia da novela - -")

Sasuke enxugou as lágrimas de Sakura com o peito da mão, a médica foi corando devagar. Ele lançou um olhar malicioso para ela, e foi desativando o Sharingan lentamente.

- Não precisa mais chorar ok? – disse ele enxugando as últimas lágrimas teimosas que caíram depois do sorriso do rapaz.

- Sasuke-kun... Afinal... – Sakura corou mais – O que está acontecendo conosco?

Agora era a hora, tinha escapado antes, mas, agora ele tinha que dar uma resposta.

- Do que você está falando? – Sasuke tentou se fazer de desentendido. Mas estava difícil ignorar, afinal, depois que todos os pegaram no "flagra", deles terem trocado presentes, (mesmo sem querer) e de já terem se beijado (algumas vezes, duas né? ..); eram coisas tão pequenas, mas foi tudo tão de repente... "E agora? Xx" pensava Sasuke.

- Pense o que quiser... #¬¬# - Disse ele tentando se desviar do assunto.

- Por favor, está me deixando confusa... – Disse Sakura segurando as lágrimas.

"Se você está confusa imagina eu? "

- O que quer que eu diga afinal?

- Me diga apenas... – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, corou mais (imagina uma pimenta, agora eleve isso ao cubo, bom, é a Sakura) – O que você sente por mim Sasuke-kun?

Nem mesmo ele sabia como ira responder? Na verdade ele sabia, fingia que estava confuso, mas é que não sabia o porquê de sentir algo por ela. Sempre teve uma coceirinha atrás da orelha quando via ela, e gostou muito de quando ela disse que gostava dele quando ele... Partiu... Mas sempre achou que foi por ela ser do mesmo time, nunca achou que ela pudesse mexer tanto com ele.

Ela colocou a mão no coração dele, não estava olhando nos olhos dele, Sakura temia pela resposta.

Sasuke respirou fundo, tomou uma decisão: Não podia mais adiar aquilo. Não podia mais SEGURAR aquilo, dês de que a beijou pela primeira vez, sentia uma vontade incalculável de fazer de novo, de novo e de novo. (faminto ele )

Ele levantou o rosto de Sakura e lhe roubou um beijo. Uma de suas mão foi até a cintura de Sakura, a outra aprofundou o beijo ficando atrás da cabeça dela. Sakura deixou as mãos escorregarem para o pescoço e o peito dele. Sasuke foi deitando Sakura no chão, ela deitada na grama estava como uma deusa. Eles se beijaram como se suas vidas dependessem disso. A boca de Sasuke estava com sede daquele gosto dos suaves lábios de Sakura, com fome daquela sensação que o tomava quando caia nos braços dela.

Logo foram se separando.

- Sasuke-kun... – Disse Sakura corada com uma voz baixa. Os olhos cintilavam, coração batia forte no peito.

- Isso foi uma resposta #¬¬# - Disse ele saindo de cima dela. – Pense o que quiser dela.

"Será que isso foi um 'gosto'? Ora, depois disso eu só posso pensar uma coisa..." Pensava Sakura ainda estirada no chão, do mesmo jeito que Sasuke a "jogou" no chão.

Sasuke foi andando na frente. "O que eu fiz? - -" agora não tem jeito...". Sakura se levantou e foi atrás dele. Estavam indo para casa.

Sakura não conseguia ficar quieta com aquilo, precisava falar:

- Então... – Ela parou de andar, Sasuke também parou e olhou para trás – Quer dizer que agora... – Ela baixou a cabeça – Nós... Somos... Namorados?

Ele fez uma expressão de quem levou um choque. Não imaginava que ela fosse realmente se atrever a tanto. O que diria agora afinal de contas?

"O mesmo que eu disse antes!"  
- Já disse e vou repetir pela última vez, aquilo foi a minha resposta, pense dela o que quiser... #¬¬# - "Meu deus se ela não entender essa indireta, é porque ela não QUER entender essa indireta. - -" pensou Sasuke virando o corpo para frente e continuando a andar.

Sakura não conteu a felicidade, saiu correndo na direção de Sasuke e lhe deu um grande abraço. Ela agarrou o braço dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele "quanto não esperei por isso " pensava ela chorando de felicidade.  
Os finos fios de cabelo de Sakura faziam Sasuke arrepiar ao se encostarem com o seu ombro. Ter-la assim ao seu lado era tão bom, não sabia o que aconteceria com ela, e mesmo temendo pelo que Itachi pudesse fazer a Sakura, e temer que ela nunca mais se recuperasse da doença, ele sentia que devia ficar ali ao lado dela.

Enquanto isso...  
- Kakashi-sensei onde estão o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan? ¬¬ - Perguntava um Naruto um tanto irritado na casa de Sasuke.  
- Ora Naruto, estão SE DANDO de presente pro ai, o que mais eles fariam num dia como esse? - -" – disse Kakashi com a maior naturalidade. Naruto rio, mas logo parou, porque diabos ele se dariam de presente nesse dia? Não "pensou" duas vezes (não pensou na verdade XDDDDD):  
- Mas porque eles se dariam de presente num dia como esse? Oõ  
- Hoje é dia dos namorados não sabia Naruto? Dia que os namorados trocam presentes... - -" – mas uma vez, Kakashi falou tranquilamente.  
No primeiro momento Naruto deu um sorriso, parecia que ele não tinha ouvido nada de mais. Até que se lembrou, aquela situação de troca de presentes estava muito familiar pra ele:  
- Estranho... Podia jurar que vi uma cena dessas hoje (claro ele fez isso com a Hinata), mas não me lembro muito bem - -".  
De repente ele teve um estralo ao olhar para a mesa e ver o que ganhou de Hinata.  
- AHHHHHH EU E A HINATA... NÓS... MAS NÓS NÃO SOMOS... OU SOMOS? NEJI! ERA ISSO QUE ELE ESTAVA FALANDO!!! HINATA? PORQUE ME DEU ISSO? COMO EU FUI DAR AQUILO PRA ELA??? Xx – Naruto ficou gritando seus próprios paradigmas enquanto Kakashi lia, ainda, tranquilamente, seu Icha Icha Paradise.  
- Algum problema Naruto? – Perguntou ele ainda, muuuuuuito tranqüilo.  
- É QUE EU... EI! PODE PARAR! FOI VOCÊ QUE ME FEZ FAZER ISSO!!!! – disse Naruto com o dedo na cara de Kakashi.

- Você que deu o presente...  
- Mas você me obrigou!!!!  
- Eu não disse que você era obrigado a fazer isso... Você que quis, e comprou o presente por conta própria... Porque eu sei, Naruto, que bem no fundo, Você está é a fim de fazer com a Hinata o que o Sasuke está fazendo agora com a Sakura... – Kakashi terminou de dizer isso ainda com os olhos fixos em seu livro.  
Por um segundo Naruto ficou estático, Kakashi tinha toda a razão, foi ele que quis dar o presente, ele que deu, e ele sentia algo por ela "Eu acho Oõ" (pensamento Naruto-baka)... E não era má idéia fazer com Hinata as safadezas que Sasuke estava fazendo com a Sakura... "Não mesmo... EI ESPERA UM POUCO?!?!"  
- EI KAKASHAI-SENSEI EU NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO EM FAZER SAFADEZAS COM A HINATA òÓ  
- Ah está sim... Da pra ver na sua cara... - -"  
Naruto parou, ele corou de leve, estava tão na cara assim? Xx  
- Alias, não tem nada pra se envergonhar – continuou Kakashi – Há um momento na vida de um ninja que ele começa a perceber o mundo a sua volta...  
Naruto parou perplexo para ouvir Kakashi, que continuou falando com os olhos fixos no livro:  
- Hinata já não é a mesma menina que estudava na academia com você... Ela agora é uma GAROTA, muito bonita sabe?  
Naruto ficou mais vermelho do que antes, ele já havia reparado de certo modo diferente nela, e com Kakashi lhe falando isso fazia ele reparar mais.  
- Agora Naruto, o que você precisa entender, é que você precisa abrir mais esses seus olhos azuis, vê se deixa eles abertos em momentos sem ser as lutas, você tem quer ver a malícia nela... - -" – Kakashi continuava tranqüilo.  
Aquilo foi demais, Naruto começou a se irritar com Kakashi, quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim da Hinata? Ela era tão pura... Tão bonita...  
- DEIXE ELA FORA DE SEUS PENSAMENTOS HENTAIS SEU PERVERTIDO!!! – Naruto usou o Kage Bunshin no jutsu e começou a guerra com Kakashi no apartamento de Sasuke.  
Eles foram bagunçando tudo. E numa das investidas de Naruto a parede do quarto de Sasuke foi completamente derrubada.

O quanto ficou intransitável, cheio de escombros pra tudo que é canto. Pra piorar a situação, Sasuke abre a porta e vê a cena.  
- Eu trago vocês pra cá e é assim que me agradecem? O que está acontecendo aqui?  
- SASUKE?! – disseram Kakashi e Naruto juntos.  
– Eu pensei que vocês só iam chegar de manhã afinal estavam se dando de presente por ai...  
Naruto logo percebeu a besteira que falou e se agachou protegendo a cabeça, mas nada, nem um mísero soquinho. Ele olhou para Sasuke que estava vermelho e Sakura também vermelha, porém agarrada com ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
O silêncio tomou o ambiente, Kakashi resolveu se arriscar:  
- Ora, ora, finalmente...  
Sasuke virou o rosto corado, não estava acreditando que estava passando por aquela situação. Sakura continuava com o sorriso cada vez maior, ao ver que Sasuke não estava tendo nenhuma atitude negativa.  
Naruto era o único que não estava entendendo o que se passava ali.  
- Ei, O que finalmente...? Oõ? AH!!!! ENTÃO VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO É?????  
Agora sim, soco de Sasuke. Podia estar namorando com Sakura, mas não conseguia falar disso abertamente ainda, o dia havia sido muito tumultuado, cheio de novas descobertas. Ele precisava dormir e colocar as idéias no lugar, não estava acreditando que depois de tantos anos estava junto com ela, ela que sempre lhe pareceu tão belissimamente irritante, agora era seu porto seguro, alguém que estava sempre ao seu lado, alguém que ele não resistia...  
- Ahm... Bem... Onde eu vou dormir? – Perguntou Sakura meio sem jeito ao ver que o quarto estava intransitável.  
- Dorme no sofá, e Sasuke no chão conosco... – Disse Kakashi pegando o seu livro e vendo se ele sobreviveu ao ataque violento de Naruto.  
- Ora não precisam se incomodar tanto, não me importo em dormir no chão... " – Disse Sakura completamente sem graça.  
- Você dorme no sofá... Eu vou dormir no chão com eles ¬¬ - disse Sasuke se arrumando no chão  
- É Sakura-chan, ele quer que você fique longe de nós ) – Disse Naruto num ar completamente malicioso.

Sasuke se controlou... Mas estava difícil.  
Sakura corou, Naruto olhou pra ela e viu o rubor, estava pronto pra fazer outra brincadeira com os dois quando viu que Sakura estava com um vestido muito bonito. Sasuke se levantou, resolveu ir tomar banho, enquanto ele ia saindo Naruto resolveu abrir a boca outra vez:  
- Sakura-chan esse vestido ficou muito bom em você – Naruto disse natural, como um irmão elogiando a irmã mais velha.  
Sakura deu um sorriso e olhou para Sasuke que já estava a uma certa distância deles. Mesmo Sasuke longe, conseguiu ouvir tudo, não gostou, mas se controlou novamente "Não vou perder o controle é isso que Naruto quer que eu faça" pensava ele segurando os nervos.  
Naruto percebeu a hesitação de Sasuke em continuar a andar, e, considerando que Sakura olhou pra ele, aquele vestido devia ter alguma relação entre os dois. Resolveu provocar:  
- É novo? ) – Tom maldoso.  
- A-ah sim... – Disse Sakura ainda sem graça.  
- Comprou ele? )  
- Ga-ganhei... #..#  
- Foi Hoje é? )  
- A-ahm... É...   
- Foi Sasuke que te deu? )  
Antes que Sakura respondesse, Sasuke reapareceu como se fosse mágica pra dar um soco bem dado na cabeça de Naruto. Sakura riu e olhou para Sasuke lhe lançando um sorriso. Ele apenas corou de leve e não disse nada.  
Sakura se retirou para trocar de roupa. Sasuke foi falar com Kakashi:  
- Eu preciso treinar, Itachi não vai demorar a aparecer outra vez.  
- Quer que eu faça o que? - -"  
- Quero o treinamento mais difícil que você conhecer, preciso fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Itachi está por perto... – Uma expressão de ódio se formou no rosto de Sasuke.  
- Ele fez alguma coisa? – Perguntou Naruto sério.  
- Ele vai me pagar pelo que está fazendo.  
Mas silêncio na sala, ninguém teve coragem de perguntar novamente o que aconteceu entre eles, e nem precisava. Só de ver o rosto de Sasuke dava pra perceber que ele devia ter feito algo que o deixou muito furioso.  
- Eu também quero treinar Kakashi-sensei. – Disse Naruto com um olhar determinado.

- Imaginei... Amanhã começamos então... Devem estar prontos...  
Mais silêncio, Sakura aparece com um pijama e trazendo seu urso rosa (não, ele ainda vive XD).  
Todos se ajeitam para dormir.  
A sala ficou disposta de três "camas" no chão encostadas ao sofá na mesma posição do mesmo. Kakashi dormia na ponta de fora, depois Naruto no meio e Sasuke na ponta que se encostava ao Sofá onde Sakura estava deitada, e também o urso (ela e o uso no sofá? Não, não vai dar muito certo. A palavra certa é MUITO ).  
Sakura adormeceu, estava tão cansada, aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida, tudo bem que estava dormindo em um sofá socada por um troção rosa gigante, mas quem liga? Ela finalmente tinha a resposta que tanto almejava, Sasuke gostava dela, sim ele finalmente "provou" que gostava dela, poderia morrer agora. Adormeceu com esse pensamento. "Se eu morrer agora, ficaria satisfeita..." Para ela, o fato de poder ter tido o amor de Sasuke apenas por uma parte da noite já foi de valer uma vida inteira de espera.  
Duas e meia da madrugada.  
Sasuke se vira no colchão, ele que estava grudado no sofá, vai um pouco mais para o lado de Naruto.  
Um... Dois... Três segundos... Ele sente algo estranho vindo de suas costas, devia ser o urso que Sakura trousse para dormir com ela.  
Um... Dois... Três segundos... "Naruto roncando! Eu não mereço um castigo desses - -"" ele se vira, e dá de cara com uma coisa rosa em seu colchão. Não exatamente a coisa rosa que tinha pensado, era algo "Muito melhor, MUITO, melhor" (MENTE-MEGA-ERO-HENTAI DO SASUKE) Era Sakura que tinha caído do Sofá.  
Sasuke pensou que aquilo podia lhe trazer problemas de manhã, seus pés diziam que ele deveria levantar e coloca-la no sofá. Mas suas mãos diziam para ele abraça-la e dormir junto a ela.  
Dentre os pés e as mãos, acabou preferindo ouvir as suas mãos.

Afinal, por muito tempo ficou ouvindo a parte do seu corpo que controlava seus pés, devia aproveitar, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, o momento em que ele perdeu a insegurança e ouviu a parte do seu corpo que, agora, controlava as suas mãos (Mãos bobas se quer saber ).  
Ele de lado, a juntou ao seu corpo, e fez com que o pescoço dela se apoiasse em seu ombro, finalmente a envolveu em seus braços.  
Com todo aquele movimento Sakura acordou.  
- Sa... – Ela foi interrompida pela mão de Sasuke.  
Sakura corou. Não estava entendendo como foi parar ali, apenas se arrepiou quando ouviu a voz (sexy) de Sasuke perto de seus ouvidos. Ele falou com tanta calma, e tão baixo, que o deslocamento de ar para que ele falasse fazia cócegas no ouvido e na bochecha da kunoichi.  
- Psiuuuu... – Ele foi afastando a sua mão da boca dela.  
- Demo... (mas)  
Ela ia tentar argumentar do porque de tudo aquilo, foi interrompida mais uma vez com a voz dele:  
- Pense o que quiser... Mas... Fique aqui... - Sakura corou, Sasuke percebeu o que tinha falado, tentou consertar, mas já era tarde demais... - Fique aqui quieta...   
Ela obedeceu ruborizada, do jeito que estavam seria difícil ela falar ou fazer alguma coisa, a respiração dele em seu ouvido lhe causava arrepios até a última das espinhas.  
Ter ela em seus braços o fazia acreditar que nada a levaria embora, e ele nem queria, queria ficar assim, ouvindo o coração dela bater, sentindo a respiração ofegante dela atingir o seu ouvido. Por isso que começaria um treino duro com Kakashi e Naruto.  
Ele conseguiria a qualquer custo derrotar Itachi. Ele conseguiria a qualquer custo fazer Itachi entregar todo o remédio de Sakura.  
Mas, o que importava era perder seu tempo com Sakura, agora, ele podia desfrutar bem mais de sua "maravilhosa companhia" (MENTE-MEGA-ERO-HENTAI DO SASUKE).


	12. CAP12 Que queda

Capítulo 12: Que queda...

(Ao som de Second fight, abertura de Onegai Twins, e Rose, abertura de Nana).

"Eu to tão apertada, mas nunca mais quero sair daqui " - Pensamento da Sakura.

"Não consigo dormir..."- Pensamento do Sasuke.

"Eu não QUERO dormir . " - Pensamento da Sakura.

"Se controle Sasuke" - Pensamento do ERO Sasuke.

"Ai meu coração..." - Pensamento da Sakura.

"Se controle Sasuke..." - Pensamento ERO do Sasuke.

"Ele me faz sentir tão segura..." - Pensamento da Sakura.

"Se controle Sasuke..." - Pensamento ERO do Sasuke.

"Hinata nós não podemos... ¦D ... Ramen... Que Ramen gostoso..." - Sonho do Naruto.

Eram quatro da madrugada, Kakashi estava sonhando com os romances pornôs de Icha Icha Paradise, Naruto estava sonhando com Hinata ao lado de um pote de Ramen (Só podia ser ele também XD) e Sasuke e Sakura ainda não haviam pregado o olho.

Os dois ainda estavam juntos, não se mexeram se quer um milímetro, e não fizeram absolutamente nada (acredite). Estavam apenas desfrutando do calor um do outro.

Mesmo depois te tanto tempo seus corações batiam aceleradamente. Começaram a ouvir um barulho.

"ALGUÉM ACORDOU?!" pensaram os dois juntos desesperados. Sasuke olhou para o lado rapidamente, Naruto não se mexia "Kuso foi Kakashi que acordou Xx" e agora?

Num movimento brusco Sasuke vai parar em cima de Sakura a fim de escondê-la, se Kakashi visse os dois naquela cena, seria capaz de tirar MUITAS conclusões precipitadas (se me entendem ).

Kakashi olhou para o sofá e viu uma coisa rosa, com o sono, concluiu que essa "coisa" (o urso na verdade) era Sakura. Ele viu que Sasuke perecia estar mais levantado do que de costume da cama, mas reconsiderou a visão já que estava pregado de cansaço.

Ele subitamente deitou novamente e adormeceu, mas Sasuke ainda estava, comodamente, em cima de Sakura.

Ele olha para o lado se certificando que Kakashi havia mesmo ido dormir. Quando percebe que o sensei já havia adormecido, tratou de relaxar e respirar fundo.

Quando abre os olhos vê a sua namorada (--) completamente vermelha com a situação, seus olhos verdes estavam bem abertos e brilhantes, a boca seca, quase que implorando por um dos maravilhosos momentos de beijo entre a dona e o seu amado. Os cabelos róseos no rosto, as mão delicadas rentes ao corpo estrutural da jovem.

Era pedir muito para seu bom senso (e para a sua mente hentai) resistir a vontade e tentação te toma-la nos braços.

Retirou os cabelos do rosto lentamente, e sentiu uma mão tímida puxa-lo pela camisa do "pijama" pra mais perto de si. Aquela atitude de Sakura tinha o surpreendido, ele então não viu mais motivos bons o suficiente para controlar-se. Umedeceu os lábios de Sakura a tragando para um beijo profundo. Ele ia brincando com a língua dela em todos os cantos da boca, a mão firme a segurava pela cintura, enquanto a outra ia subindo lentamente puxando a blusa dela.

A mão que Sakura usou para dar o "sinal verde" a Sasuke, agora o abraçava fortemente, e a outra ia se levando para cima, como se ela estivesse espreguiçando aquele braço.

Ela encosta-se a algo. Não dá muita bola e continua a se envolver mais e mais com ele.

Seu coração batia depressa, mesmo que estivesse frio, ela estava com muito calor (OPAAAAA ). As respirações ofegantes de ambos, e o leve esbarrar de mãos e partes do corpo, fizeram a criatura do lado, dar sinal de vida.

Eles escutam uma voz:

- Hummmmmmmm...

Os dois gelam com a possibilidade de Naruto ter acordado e ter-los visto. Eles ficam imóveis, como se tivessem parado o tempo, nem se quer mudaram as posições confortáveis em que estavam.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaamen...

Quando eles escutam isso gotas caem sobre as suas cabeças, ele só estava dormindo, sonhando com ramen... ¬¬v

"Naruto-baka até dormindo ele me atrapalha com Sakura ¬¬"v"

Pensou Sasuke saindo de cima de Sakura e indo para o lado.

"Mas por um lado... Eu podia fazer alguma besteira do jeito que as coisas estavam indo - -"" (sim, exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando )

A cara de Sasuke era de quem estava aliviado por não ter sido pego.

Sakura riu baixinho da expressão - - -" dele.

"Linda" isso é o que pensava quando ela lançava sorrisos a ele.

"Não vou dormir no sofá não! . ".

E pensando isso ela deita a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, fecha os olhos, e trata de adormecer. "Agora sim, se eu morrer, tenho certeza que minha missão está comprida...".

"Sakura... Eu vou conseguir..." Pensava Sasuke enquanto adormecia lentamente.

Uma hora depois, Sasuke já acordou, tinha que se precaver que ninguém iria acordar antes dele.

O dia estava congelante, tudo o que menos queria era sair do lado de Sakura, aquela uma hora de sono com ela valeu a pena, aquilo era tudo o que queria fazer no momento.

Resolveu se preparar para o treino, se vestiu, e deitou Sakura cuidadosamente no sofá.

Pouco depois Naruto acordou com um puxão de coberta de Sasuke:

- Naruto, acorde.

- Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom... - -"

"Estava sonhando com as melhores coisas: Hinata e Ramen... - -" hei o que eu to dizendo? Dês de quando Hinata vem primeiro que o Ramen? HEI! Dês de quando Hinata está na lista? Sakura-chan e Sasuke estão poluindo a minha cabeça òó"v (Verdade )".

- Eu não quero saber, se apronte e acorde Kakashi, eu quero treinar o máximo que puder.

A partir desse momento, Sasuke retomou a postura, o importante agora era treinar, mas que isso, tinha que se empenhar e superar Itachi a qualquer custo, já estava na hora daquele desgraçado lhe pagar por todos os maus que fez.

Sakura acorda um pouco mais tarde, arruma tudo e olha para o frasco que Itachi lhe deu, o que ela deixou em cima da mesa.

- Melhor mostrar isso a Tsunade shishou – disse Sakura – Itachi foi muito descuidado, como me dá um tipo de remédio sabendo que com ele nas mãos, podemos fazer mais? Isso está muito estranho...

Sakura estava se sentindo mal; fazia alguns dias que ela estava se sentindo mais fraca que o normal, mas o fato de estar com Sasuke a fazia esquecer da dor.

Agora que ele não estava por perto, ela podia sentir fortemente o aperto no peito e as leves tonturas.

"Espero que eu não desmaie" pensava ela ao se arrumar para ver Tsunade.

Pegou o vidro de cima da mesa, e foi até o escritório de sua mestra.

- Sakura, eu sei que Itachi deu isso pra você, mas é melhor esperarmos. Sabe, vou ver do que o remédio é feito talvez isso possa piorar a situação.

- Eu até tentei ver do que era feito, mas ele me pareceu muito estranho. Nunca vi nada igual...

- Fez bem em vir aqui. Agora, como está se sentindo?

- As... Dores pioraram... Acho que a doença se agravou nessa última semana.

- Pelo menos você parece estar bem. – Disse Tsunade abrindo uma garrafa de sake.

Sakura apenas corou o sorriu, sabia o motivo de ela parecer bem, estava tão feliz.

- Sakura... – disse Tsunade com um tom sério – Não se iluda, sabe como as coisas são complicadas... E, por favor, se algo acontecer, não se entregue.

Parecia que Tsunade sabia de alguma coisa muito séria. Muito mais, parecia que ela estava prevendo alguma coisa.

- Tsunade-shishou do quer você está falando? – perguntou a jovem intrigada

- Não sei, hehehe, só quero que tome cuidado...

Sakura estava saindo da sala quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Tsunade:

- Sakura, você sabe que na quarta que vem é o...

Ela foi interrompida por Sakura de cabeça baixa:

- Sim, o aniversário de morte do Sai...


	13. CAP13 Enfim JUNTOS

Capítulo 13: Enfim... JUNTOS...

A semana estava sendo muito difícil para todos. O clima muito frio, Sakura só piorando, e ainda: Sasuke e os outros chegando todos os dias tarde em casa.

Mesmo sendo de madrugada, Sakura esperava todos chegarem, cuidava de todos, o último sempre era Sasuke. Ele tentava não demonstrar fraquezas, e preferia ficar sozinho com Sakura, por isso preferia ser o último.

Sakura queria muito pode ver Sasuke treinando, mas ele a proibiu. Ter ela por perto poderia desconcentrá-lo. Mesmo que quisesse ficar com ela, sabia que isso só seria possível de verdade se ele treinasse e se tornasse mais poderoso.

Ele podia estar o mais concentrado possível em seu treino, mas sempre que a jovem Haruno cuidava de seus ferimentos, ele se sentia completo por dentro. Ela era mais que uma simples garota, ela era quem sempre lhe recebia de braços abertos, quem cuidava dele quando ele estava ferido, quem fazia ele esquecer, nem que por um momento, dos problemas e rixas do passado.

Ela era tão delicada, o leve passar da palma da mão de Sakura sobre o corpo dele, o fazia sentir um desejo fora do comum em agarrá-la ali mesmo. Só de chegar em casa cansado e ver que ela o esperava com o sorriso no rosto já construíam a sua vontade.

- Pronto! Por hoje chega Sasuke-kun...- Disse Sakura se levantando da cadeira com um sorriso.

Sasuke queria naquele momento puxa-la para seu colo e beija-la, mas não podia entrar em seus devaneios; tinha que dormir, o mais importante agora era treinar.

No dia seguinte, os meninos demoraram mais a chegar em casa, já era muito tarde, madrugada já.

"Só podia ser o baka do Naruto mesmo" pensava Sasuke caminhando sozinho para casa. Kakashi estava no hospital com Naruto, ele se esforçou muito nos treinos da semana. E agora, os ferimentos foram sérios. "Kakashi também não está brincando..." Sasuke pensava ao se lembrar que também estava muito cansado, e quase que ela também vai parar no hospital junto ao Naruto. Amanhã teria que passar no hospital antes de ir pro treino; "'Venha aqui só depois do almoço... '" as palavras de Kakashi ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Sasuke estava exausto, tudo o que queria era chegar em casa e descansar.

Só de lembrar que Sakura estaria lá para cuidar dele sentiu forças para ir caminhando com mais velocidade até o seu apartamento.

Chegando lá abre a porta. Infelizmente o que não foi a figura de sua namorada sentada no sofá como de costume: e sim, ela desmaiada no chão da sala.

- SAKURA?! – diz Sasuke surpreso pegando ela no colo.

Ele sente uma mão puxando levemente a sua blusa. Ele sente uma mão fria. Ela desmaiou novamente.

Sasuke começou a se desesperar, as batidas do coração estavam cada vez mais fracas e o corpo cada vez mais gelado.

Ele a abraçou com força.

Ouviu um choro suave.

"Graças a deus, está viva...".

Sakura pode sentir a morte, ficou assustada.

- Sasuke-kun... Que bom que você chegou... – dizia ela chorando e abraçando com o máximo de força que tinha.

- Droga... Não se atreva a fazer isso outra vez ¬¬ - Disse Sasuke abraçando ela mais fortemente.

Sakura chorou mais ainda, Sasuke a deitou no colchão de baixo, e foi à cozinha pegar um copo d'agua.

Ele fez com que ela tomasse água, se sentou ao lado ela no colchão. Ela ainda chorava um pouco.

- Ei, não precisa chorar... Eu não vou deixar você morrer sabia? Que saco... ¬¬v

- Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo tantooo... – murmurou ela em seus ouvidos após se levantar e abraça-lo subitamente.

Aquilo nunca tinha feito tanto sentido para Sasuke. Esses anos que passou fora embarcou em uma escuridão maldita, e mesmo chegando em Konoha os únicos que lhe receberam totalmente de braços abertos foram Kakashi, Naruto, e, Sakura. Tudo que Sasuke queria era dizer o que ele tinha guardado, ele desejava que seus lábios se mexessem em sincronia com a sua língua para pronunciar um "Eu te amo Sakura" ou até um mísero "Eu também". Mas o som não saiu.

Sua resposta veio com um olhar penetrante. Ele a olhou fixamente, olho com olho. As respirações foram ficando ofegantes. Sakura baixou de leve o rosto tentando pensar no que estava acontecendo. Sasuke levantou o rosto dela com os dedos em seu queixo. Tirou os lindos fios rosa do rosto da jovem.

Uma lágrima contida caiu sobre as mãos do Uchiha. Um sorriso maroto brotou em seu rosto. Ele laçou a cintura de Sakura fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, com as mãos fez com que os ouvidos dela encontrassem o seu coração que batia acelerado. Ela esfregou de leve o rosto fazendo a camisa do rapaz levantar um pouco. Viu os ferimentos dele, mesmo com as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos esmeralda, Sakura lançou uma leve risada, acompanhada com um olhar de certo modo, sedutor.

- O que foi? #¬¬#

- Não sou a única que precisa de cuidados XP

Sakura já estava indo com a mão para curá-lo quando Sasuke a segurou com força.

- Deixa de ser tola, isso não é nada.

- Sasuke-kun deixa de ser teimosoooo . - Sakura ficou de frente para Sasuke – eu vou cuidar de você sim...

- Sakura eu não quero... (MENTIROSOOOOO, USOOOOOO!!!! - uso mentira )

- Mas você está todo ferido!!! OLHA BEM!!! – Sakura se jogou em cima de Sasuke foi levantando a camisa dele, logo ela a tirou por completo, e na empolgação, a jogou para longe.

Ela viu uma grande cicatriz no peito dele e outros vários machucados.

Assustou-se, não pensava que eles eram tantos. Ficou mais abismada com a cicatriz. Ela deixou a briguinha de lado e, delicadamente acompanhou com a ponta dos dedos a marca que a cicatriz fazia no peito sarado do Uchiha.

Sasuke ficou desconcertado com a situação, os dois sozinhos, em cima de uma cama ele sem camisa, e ela trajando um roupão (o que tem debaixo só deus sabe ).

Sakura não se deu conta do quão ousada tinha sido a sua ação de ir contra a cabeça dura de seu namorado.

Ela estava prestes a lhe perguntar quem o havia machucado, mas antes disso sentiu uma par de mãos, uma em sua cintura, e a outra, mas perto de sua coxa, a jogarem para o colchão.

Sakura ficou estática e completamente ruborizada, só assim é que a ficha caiu e ela percebeu o que tinha feito. Ruborizou mais ainda.

- E agora? – perguntou Sasuke lançando um sorriso malicioso.

- Vo-vo-o-c-c-ê venceu... – Disse ela corada, porém com o olhar fixo no dele.

Ele se afastou um pouco de Sakura, estava praticamente sentado sobre ela. Ela então foi se levando, seguindo o tronco do Uchiha que se afastou.

Ela abriu o roupão, lentamente, deixando que ele escorregasse por seus ombros e ela só ficasse trajando a linda a camisola verde, da cor dos seus olhos.

Sasuke só estava brincando com ela, ela que começou a provocá-lo, não pensou que ela fosse levar tudo tão a sério. Mas isso não ficou meio milésimo na sua cabeça, logo ele a beijou de forma intensa e ardente, Sakura foi levando suas mãos até o pescoço dele. Ele foi deitando ela no colchão novamente dando uma boa "fungada" no pescoço dela antes de beijá-lo causando arrepios nela. Sakura deixou escapar um gemido de prazer naquele momento.Suas mãos foram descendo parando no tórax de Sasuke.

Sasuke, com uma de suas mãos, foi puxando a alça da camisola para baixo, deixando a amostra, o agora, farto colo de Sakura.

Ele voltou a beija-la intensamente, com as suas mãos, ele levou as mão dela, até a sua calça a fazendo ela tira-la lentamente.

Respirações ofegantes. Suor mesmo em um dia terrivelmente frio. Por fim, estavam mais UNIDOS do que podiam imaginar.

Ainda exausta, Sakura deita sua cabeça sobre o corpo nu do namorado. Fecha os olhos e murmura com o coração disparando:

- Hummmm...

Sasuke finalmente põe o braço sobre o corpo da jovem levando consigo a coberta, a fim de cobrir os dois.

Não poderia existir maneira melhor de se recuperar de um treino...

Não poderia existir maneira melhor de acordar...

- Ohayoooo Sasuke-kunn – Sussurrou Sakura com um tom melodioso nos ouvidos do Uchiha. Ele sentiu aquela respiração perto do seu cangote, puxou o rosto da jovem a modo que ele encostasse no seu, sem abrir os olhos. Conseguiu sentir Sakura bem perto.

Ele foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e pode ver ela vestida apenas com seu roupão. Ele lhe caia muito bem, principalmente por formar um decote e mostrar melhor as belas curvas que ele deliciou durante a noite toda. ( )

Ele mal se senta na cama e vê Sakura trazendo uma bandeja cheia de comida.

- O que é tudo isso? Oõ – pergunta ele ainda sonolento.

- Eu fiz umas coisinhas para comer, você deve estar com fome, nem jantou ontem... (na verdade ele jantou sim - Joana está com a macaca hoje).

- Eu nã... – antes que Sasuke recusasse, muito contra a sua vontade, Sakura colocou delicadamente um dos bolinhos de arroz que fez na boca de Sasuke.

"Droga, isso ta muito bom ¬¬#" (tanto a Sakura em cima dele quanto a comida).

Ela viu que Sasuke estava comendo, se sentou ao lado dele e comeu junto a ele.

- Sasuke-kun, eu tinha me esquecido, onde estão Naruto e Kakashi-sensei? Oõ

- Naruto está no hospital, treinou muito, Kakashi resolveu começar o treino mais tarde...

- Que bom que você não se machucou Sasuke-kun – Disse Sakura encostando a cabeça nos ombros de Sasuke.

Ele pode sentir, realmente, ela estava com febre...

- Sakura...

- O que?

- Você está com febre...

Ela encontrou as mãos de Sasuke e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dele dizendo:

- Estou bem...

Sasuke deu uma risadinha maliciosa, ela sempre dizia isso...

- Estava bom o café Sasuke-kun?

- Hummmmm... Aham ¬¬#

- X3 – Sakura apertou com mais força a mão dele.

Ele adorava esse jeito meigo dela...

- Ai to com frioooooo

- É a febre ¬¬# - disse Sasuke a envolvendo com seus braços, deixando-a mais próxima de seu corpo.

- Hummmmm - murmurava ela colocando seu rosto o mais próximo do corpo de Sasuke.

Podia ficar horas ali com ela...

- Sakura...

- Sim Sasuke-kun?

- Que horas são?

- Acho que são... – nesse momento ela virou o rosto em direção do relógio – 11:40.

- Droga! Sempre reclamei de Kakashi! Agora eu que estou atrasado...

Sakura deu uma leve risada. Sasuke se levantou, catou as roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão e correu para o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Sakura se levantou pouco depois e começou a arrumar a bagunça (UI QUE BAGUNÇA) Ela podia ver Sasuke andando rápido de um canto a outro para se aprontar.

- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos você conseguiu tomar café da manhã .

Ele sorriu de leve.

Estava quase saindo quando se lembrou:

- Sakura... Mas uma coisa...

- Humm Oõ?

- Não saia de casa hoje, você está com febre ¬¬#

- Ma-as...

Antes que ela pudesse argumentar sobre qualquer coisa, Sasuke já havia fechado a porta. Estava correndo para o hospital no momento.

"Não tem jeito... Tenho que ir no túmulo do Sai-san hoje... Sasuke-kun gomennasai . "

Sasuke chegou ao hospital.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, já sabia qual era o quarto de Naruto. Chegando lá, o quarto estava fechado. Kakashi disse que esperaria do lado de fora, mas onde ele estava nesse momento?


	14. CAP14 Então

Capítulo 14: Então...

Enquanto isso... Na noite anterior...

- Naruto-kun!!!

"Hummmmm quem é? Oõ" pensava Naruto atordoado sem ver nada.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, ele vai ficar bom logo...

"Hinata?" pensava Naruto sem saber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas... Mas...

"O que a Hinata está fazendo aqui? Oõ"

- Tudo bem eu vou deixar você sozinha com ele.

- Espereeeee . 

Naruto vai fazendo força para abrir os olhos. Estava no quarto de hospital e Hinata estava com a cabeça baixa virada em direção a porta. Naruto esfregou os olhos, estava tudo embaçado, quando abriu bem as suas lagoas azuis, ele pode ver a Hyuuga saindo de fininho do quarto "Que bom... Ele está bem...".

- Hinata?

Hinata gelou ao ouvir a voz de Naruto ecoando pelo cômodo. Ela se virou lentamente para onde veio o som.

- Na-na-na-ruto-kun? – gaguejou ela vermelha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Naruto olhou bem para o ambiente, agora sim que a idéia que ele estava no hospital caio em sua cabeça – AHHHH!!! O QUE EU TO FAZENDO AQUI???

- Cal-ma Naruto-kun... – Hinata baixou o olhar e ficou batendo dedo com dedo, muito sem graça – Você desmaiou no treino, isso que Kakshi-sensei me disse... E-e-e-e-e-e-eu-u-u fi-fi-fi-fi-quei preocu-pa-da com você... – Nisso ela ficou muito vermelha e virou novamente em direção da porta.

Uma onde de choque se passou por Naruto "Hinata... Você...".

- Ei Hinata!

Hinata se virou com o coração disparando a mil, ele batia tão forte, aquele tom aveludado de Naruto e o seu nome não podiam estar combinados na mesma sentença. Amenos que Sakura também estivesse nela...

- Ahm??? OO - Hinata se virou mais uma vez muito corada.

- Você... – Cara de choro do Naruto de emoção – Você...

"Naruto-kun... OO" pensa Hinata mais vermelha do que nuca

- VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO O CACHECOL QUE EU TE DEIIIIIIII!!! EU TE AMO HINATAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Você?... Você?... – Hinata não se segura e desmaia na hora.

Naruto fica sem entender absolutamente nada.

Com muito esforço, ele se levanta da cama, apenas com a calça do pijama de hospital e foi se arrastando pra perto de Hinata pra poder ver se ela estava bem.

Ele vai chegando o rosto bem próximo do dela. A mesma onde de choque que atingiu Naruto, agora, atingiu Hinata. Ela de súbito, se levanta com toda a força completamente envergonhada, mas acaba batendo a própria testa com a testa de Naruto.

Hinata volta a desmaiar, cai para trás. E Naruto, vai junto, também desmaiado, caindo com o rosto bem no meio dos peitos de Hinata.

A noite passa. E eles se quer acordam...

Voltando...

Sasuke estava impaciente já, 3 horas da tarde e nada de ninguém aparecer lá, estava chovendo, frio, daria tudo pra estar fazendo qualquer coisa além de ficar sentado lá (sozinho ). "Mas que droga, não quero nem saber... Podia estar fazendo coisa muito melhor (com a Sakura ) agora ¬¬".

Sasuke se levanta, e, "delicadamente" tanta abrir a porta.

- Trancada?

Sasuke se irritou e deu um chute na porta. O barulho acordou Hinata e Naruto ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke ficou vermelho e sem se mexer com a cena que ele viu. Ta bom, ele fez coisa bem pior do que eles, mas olhando na visão dele, pareceu que Naruto o superou até nesse lado.

- Na-na-na-na-na-na... Oo

- AH!!!! GOMENNSAI HINATAAAA Oo

Hinata se levantou o empurrando pro chão na mesma hora.

Hinata estava correndo em direção a porta quando Kakashi apareceu trancando a passagem, fazendo Hinata esbarrar nele.

- Yoooo Hinata... Você passou a noite aqui? – Perguntou Kakashi com um sorriso.

Hinata corou mais, apenas o empurrou para o lado e fugiu.

- Heiii Hinata espere um poucoooo – disse Naruto tentando se levantar.

- Fique calmo Naruto, você vai ter muito tempo pra ela depois... – disse Kakashi sério.

- Kakashi, descobriram alguma coisa? – disse Sasuke dando um passo à frente.

Antes que Kakashi explicasse a situação eles são atacados por uma espada gigante, destruindo o quarto em que os três estavam.

- HEI? – perguntou Naruto procurando a origem do ataque.

Era Kisame, acompanhado por Itachi.

Apenas o barulho do vento é possível ouvir nesse momento. E apenas as gotas d'água atingindo o corpo de todos podia ser sentida...

- O que querem fazer aqui? – perguntou Kakashi.

- A Akatsuki ainda tem uma missão... – disse Kisame com o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Só sobraram vocês dois ORA!!! Vão embora ¬¬ - disse Naruto dando as costas para o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu até podia ir... Mas acho que vocês... E Sasuke também... Não iam querer que ela se machucasse...

Nesse instante, Itachi vai abrindo a capa, Sakura está desmaiada, completamente ensopada pela chuva.

"Kuso..." Pensa Sasuke entrando em nervos.

Kakashi e Naruto se levantam para ajudar, mas aparecem mais um membro da Akatsuki. Kisame dá uma risadinha maliciosa e com ar pesado:

- Conheçam o líder da Akatsuki...

Apareceu um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos ralos, compridos e brancos, os olhos amarelados, mão completamente marcadas e cheias de cicatrizes.

Sasuke não via ninguém em sua frente.

- Sasuke, vá resolver os seus problemas. – entes de Kakashi terminar de dizer isso, Sasuke já estava lutando longe com Itachi.

- Naruto eu acho que...

- Kakshi sensei... EU mesmo quero acabar com líder deles... Não vou deixar eles fazerem o que pensam... Isso foi longe demais...

As lutas começaram...

Mas afastado dali, Itachi largava a jovem Haruno no chão, e usava seu Sharingan.

Sasuke se iguala a ele e parte para cima de Itachi, lançando algumas shurikens rapidamente, mas Itachi dentem todas com as mãos.

O mais novo começa a usar o taijutsu, está se preparando para dar um soco, seu irmão consegue desviar deste, mas não do chute que acertou em cheio a sua boca do estômago.

Itachi cospe sangue.

- Você vai me pagar... – diz Sasuke descontrolado.

Sasuke corre em direção dele com o com uma enorme corrente elétrica se manifestando pelo corpo todo. Mesmo estando em alta velocidade e Itachi ferido, ele desvia do golpe do mais novo saltando por cima dele e logo em seguida, atirando as mesmas shurikens que Sasuke havia usado nele. Todas atingem em cheio as costas de Sasuke.

Ele cai no chão a poucos metros de Itachi. O Uchiha caminha com o filete de sangue no canto da boca e vê seu irmão mais novo estirado ao chão.

Sasuke abre os olhos ainda vermelhos lentamente, vê que Itachi estava caminhando em direção de sua namorada:

- Sai de perto dela, isso é um assunto nosso... – diz ele em fúria se levantando com muita dificuldade.

- Porque está assim "maninho"?

Sasuke não conseguia conter o ódio, a imagem de seu irmão cara a cara em um dia chuvoso perto de Sakura estava o tirando do sério:

- Deixe de ser desgraçado... Ela está doente...

Itachi deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica:

- Maninho... Ela mesma que estava "na chuva". Olha pra ela, estava visitando o túmulo do "namoradinho"...

Aquilo fez Sasuke pensar, e quando olhou para Sakura, realmente ela estava de roupa toda preta, mas quem seria o túmulo que ela visitou. "'Namoradinho'" aquilo ecoou na mente dele lhe dando uma resposta: Sai! O cara que ele matou...

Ele esqueceu de Sakura, resolveria isso depois, esperou muitos anos para poder ter "aquela" luta com Itachi.

Mas uma vez aprontou o Chidori, ele tomou seu corpo inteiro, Itachi usou o magenkou sharingan e antes que usasse o seu doujutsu, Sasuke o atingiu em cheio.

Ambos estavam exaustos.

Sasuke fez um último esforço e tirou uma das shurikens que permaneceram nas suas costas e a jogou contra o irmão. Na tentativa de desviar-se dela, Itachi apenas pode sentir-la indo em direção do seu olho direito.

- Maldito! Vai me pegar!!!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Itachi lhe usou o doujutsu.

Sasuke agora estava revivendo os momentos do dia em que viu Itachi matar seus pais, os dias de treino com Orochimaru, sentindo todas as dores que já sentiu na vida de uma vez só. E dentre tantos sofrimentos, ele pode ouvir uma voz.

Ela vinha de dentro da sua cabeça, que dizia que era uma ilusão, que lhe dava conforto, essa voz... Essa voz...

- Sakura?

- Sasuke-kunn... – disse ela num tom muito baixo e fraco.

Ele viu que ela estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, se arrastou até o seu lado, as gotas de chuva forte que caiam sobre eles só fazia ser mais difícil de se levantar e de se mexer.

Ele viu Itachi chegando, pisando com força nas costas da kounochi.

Sasuke estava acabado "Kuso... Vou morrer...".

Mas antes ele viu Sakura com muito esforço, estender a sua mão até a dele, ela tremendo tentando fazer seus dedos uma última vez, sentirem o calor do corpo dele.

Ela não agüentou, sua mão parou de se mexer.

Itachi tirou o pé de cima do corpo da jovem e levantou Sasuke pelo pescoço:

- E agora?

Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso "era disso que eu precisava".

Itachi percebeu algo suspeito e se garantiu:

- Sabe que se tentar me matar, ela vai morrer...

- Se eu não te matar você vai faze-la sofrer do mesmo jeito...

- Prefere ela viva ou morta?

- Prefiro viver com ela pouco tempo, do que deixa-la sofre com você...

Usando de seu limite, agora, o treinamento intensivo valera a pena.

Pela terceira vez, Sasuke usou seu Chidori.

A descarga elétrica foi tamanha. Sem condições, Itachi caiu no chão largando o irmão.

Sasuke tentou se arrastar para ver se Sakura ainda estava viva, mas depois de usar seu limite, e ser atingido pelo poderoso doujutsu de Itachi, ele só tinha uma certeza: "MISSÃO COMPRIDA".


	15. ÚLTIMO CAP Minha vida está completa

Último capítulo: "Minha vida está completa"

Sasuke sentia como se tivesse caído de um precipício três vezes seguidas. Um leve acariciar de dedos em sua mão enfaixada e o perfume conhecido de cerejeira o fizeram abrir os olhos.

Ele viu Sakura com longas tranças nos cabelos usando o vestido que ele havia dado a ela. Ela estava tão linda, nunca a viu com o cabelo daquele jeito, uma trançinha de lado, que caia sobre os seus ombros... Ombros... O que era aquelas feridas em seus braços? De certo, algo que fez quando ele lutava com Itachi...

Sakura não conteve as lágrimas ao ver que ele finalmente abrira os olhos, e ainda, correu para lhe dar um abraço.

- Sakura... Porque você saiu de casa aquela noite?

Sakura se espantou.

- Sasuke-kun eu...

- Sakura... – ele apertou os lençóis com força – Droga! Porque você teve que sair de casa?

- Sasuke-kun...

- Kuso! Nunca mais faça isso... – Sakura corou ouvindo isso de Sasuke – Você é muito idiota saindo na chuva pra "ver" aquele cara...

"Será ciúmes?" Pensava Sakura mais corada.

- Você é irritante ¬¬"#

Sakura abre um sorriso e abraça novamente Sasuke:

- Sasuke-kun... Aishitteru... (eu te amo)

Ele retribui o abraço, e tenta dizer o que estava preso em sua garganta. Ele faz força, agora parecia muito mais fácil de ele dizer:

- Watashi mo (eu também) – disse ele em um tom tremulo e baixo. o que deu pra entender: "wati mmmo".

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Soltou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos negros do Uchiha, que ele tentava esconder com a franja, por estar de cabeça baixa e completamente corado.

- O que você disse? OO - Ela queria ter certeza que aquele resmungo era mesmo uma confirmação que ela esperou pela sua vida interia.

- Você ouviu muito bem... Eu não vou repetir ¬¬" – "como que eu fui capaz de dizer isso?"

- Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn onegaiiii (por favor) – Sakura pulou em cima dele.

- Sakura isso ta doendooo!!

- Vai Sasuke-kunnnn – disse ela.

- Aaaaaahmmmmm – resmungou ele sentindo uma imensa dor. Sakura rolou para o lado de Sasuke soltando gargalhadas e se abraçando com os braços de Sasuke.

- Quem bom que você acordou... – disse ela fechando os olhos.

Aquela felicidade o agoniava: Como ela podia estar tão feliz mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez? Além de ter-la deixado durante tantos anos, a tratado mal, agora acabou com a única chanse dela se curar...

- Não sei por que você está tão feliz... Afinal, Itachi era o único que sabia como curar a sua doença...

Sakura entrelaçou os seus dedos das mãos com os de Sasuke.

- Ficar com você é o melhor remédio - disse ela contendo as lágrimas. Sasuke corou:

- Baka ¬¬"#

Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke, ele levantou com muito esforço a mão esquerda empurrando o rosto de jovem até os seus lábios. Como era bom ter-la mais uma vez em seus braços. Era isso que ele precisava: Agora podia amar Sakura ainda mais, mesmo se sentindo culpado por matar Itachi, e acabar com as possíveis chances de cura dela, agora estava livre do peso que se tornou sua sede de vingança. Ela era alguém que sempre estava ao seu lado, alguém que sempre estará...

A porta se abre.

Um saco de soro voa na cabeça de Sasuke.

Ele e Sakura apartam o beijo e ficam rapidamente corados com a figura na porta.

- NARUTO?!?!?!?!?

- Mas que droga Sasuke! Só você acordar que já tem gritaria! – Disse Naruto apoiado no suporte de soro, agora sem soro.

Sasuke estava tentando esconder o rubor da face e Sakura deu gargalhadas sem se importar com a presença de Naruto.

Naruto deu de costas pra eles e saiu reclamando resmungos que não foram identificados.

"Mas que droga... ¬¬" Pensava Naruto quase que rastejando para o seu quarto.

Flash Back

- Né Hinata... Eu tenho uma coisa que gostaria de te dizer...

- Na-na-na-na-na-ni (o que) Naruto-kun? OO

- É que você tem sido muito legal cuidando de mim hehehe – disse Naruto dando uma risada nervosa e passando a mão na cabeça.

Hinata corou demais, tomou coragem para falar alguma coisa:

- De-de-de-de-mo-o (mas) não é nada de mais... – disse ela começando a bater dedo contra dedo de cabeça baixa.

- Nesses meses que eu fiquei aqui você me fez companhia... E... Sabe né? Eu acho que...

Ouve-se um "Sakuraaaa isso tá doendooooooo".

- Acho que Sasuke acordou... – disse Hinata ainda corada.

Naruto tentou continuar:

- Bem, sim, mas, continuando... Eu acho que...

Eles ouvem outro grito: "Vai Sasuke-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn"

Naruto se irrita:

- Hinata-chan espere um momento que eu já volto... òó

Hinata ficou sem entender nada.

Naruto se levantou com dificuldade.

- Na-naruto-kun você não pode!!! Ainda está muito debilitado e...

- EU TO QUERENDO FALA O QUE EU SINTO E ESSES BAKAS FICAM GRITANDO! KUSO!

Ele se apoiou no suporte do soro, e usou-o como uma bengala para ir até a fonte do barulho. Hinata ficou completamente sem ação, não conseguia pensar em nada, esqueceu de tudo e ficou congelada na cadeira pelas palavras de Naruto. Mal sabia ele que já havia dito o suficiente para Hinata.

"Eles me pagam Òó"

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke e Sakura ficam parados na mesma posição, apenas olhando para Naruto andando na velocidade da luz apoiado no suporte do soro. Ele depois de muito saiu de vista Sakura deu uma gargalhada, Sasuke não resistiu, riu junto com ela. Ele a abraçou, aquele riso sincero da kunoichi fazia ele se sentir agoniado e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo com tudo parecendo perdido, ele ainda tinha forças para deixar a pessoa mais importante pra ele feliz.

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto bufando de cansaço.

- Bem Hinata, como eu ia dizendo, eu acho que...

- AISHITTERU! – disse a Hyuuga muito depressa.

- Na-nani? OO - indagava Naruto.

- Estou a muito pra te di-di-zer isso Naruto-kun...

Naruto ia dizer que estava sentindo um sentimento estranho por ela, que não sabia o que era, era diferente do que um simples gostar, parecia ser algo mais, mas não sabia como dizer, ela tinha dito tudo.

O silêncio pairou sobre o cômodo.

Hinata baixou cabeça, aquele silêncio para ela, não era algo muito positivo, talvez ela tenha se enganado, talvez o tempo que estavam passando juntos, e as risadas, e os olhares de Naruto, e o modo diferente que ele estava agindo... Talvez aquilo tudo fosse uma simples amizade... Agora ela estragou tudo... Deixou uma lágrima escorrer e se levantou depressa.

Ela começou a correr, porém Naruto bloqueou a passagem com o suporte de soro.

- Ei... Eu disse que queria te dizer o que eu sinto...

- Demo...

- Hinata eu... Eu também... Ah que coisa! – Naruto fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho e ficou parado bem na frente de Hinata, querendo beijá-la, com certeza ele não tinha a mínima noção de como se beija alguém. (mesmo já tendo visto Sasuke e Sakura várias vezes XD)

Ela corou. Que diabos seria aquilo? Ela não poderia estar tentando...

-Vamos Hinata, é isso que as pessoas que se gostam fazem! – disse Naruto ainda fazendo biquinho e de olhos fechados.

"Pessoas que se gostam..." Pensava Hinata. Ela realmente ouviu o que achou que tinha concluído que achou que era errado, mas que na verdade é verdade (XDDDDDDDDD).

Num movimento súbito foi beija-lo , não contando a impaciência de Naruto, que na mesma hora também foi pra frente.

O Beijo foi uma trincada de dentes, na verdade, eles não encostaram os lábios, ele esbarraram os lábios.

Eles se separam ainda atordoados pela situação. Nem tiveram tempo de respirar, sentiram suas cabeças sendo empurradas por alguma coisa.

Mas o que importa, finalmente conseguiram, e selaram o momento com um beijo. Que não durou muito pelo desmaio da Hyuuga.

Naruto deu uma risadinha:

- Um dia ela se acostuma...

- É um dia ela se acostuma...

Naruto olhou para o lado e viu um de seus bunshins perdidos. Finalmente ele lhe ajudou em alguma coisa...

Alguns meses depois...

Sakura estava em seu quarto, sentada no parapeito da janela escovando os cabelos trajando uma saia rosa cereja godê e uma blusa branca sem mangas e com a gola um pouco mais alta. O vento batia de leve na saia de seu vestido e a fazia balançar de leve. Uma noite de verão com a lua bem ceia, amarela e grande no céu. A luz a lua refletia na aliança de seu dedo anelar.

Ela dá uma última olhada para a lua e pula do parapeito da janela para dentro do seu quarto.

De costas para a janela apenas escuta o leve ruído. Seus lábios mostravam um sorriso maroto. Antes que se virasse sentiu uma mão firme a abraçando pela cintura e um rosto conhecido fungando em seu cangote.

- Porque você não entra pela porta... Meus pais sabem que estamos noivos sabia?

- Prefiro a janela, ela me leva até o que eu quero sem muitos "obstáculos"... – disse ele beijando o pescoço da jovem.

- Como foi na missão?

- Como sempre...

Sakura ficou de frente para o noivo e pousou as duas mãos na face dele.

- Está machucado? Com fome? Saudades talvez? – disse ela lhe lançando um olhar sedutor.

Sasuke virou o rosto emburrado e levemente corado. Ao virar seu rosto pode ver o urso rosa gigante de Sakura, que ele havia lhe dado, sobre a cama (sim NUNCA vou esquecer dele XDDD).

- Não acredito que essa coisa ainda esteja ai ¬¬

- Ah! – disse Sakura num pulo – Olha isso! – ela se virou e levantou os cabelos que tampavam as suas costas.

O que Sasuke viu realmente o deixou satisfeito.

- O que acha?

Sasuke beijou Sakura com um desejo imensurável. A prensando junto ao seu corpo com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra em sua cabeça, bagunçando os longos fios rosa que a futura Uchiha tinha acabado de pentear.

- Sasuke-kunnnn espere um poucoooooo... – dizia Sakura não fazendo o menor esforço para afastar o seu corpo do dele.

- O que? – perguntou ele logo indo beijar o seu cangote.

- Tenho duas boas notícias... – disse ela deixando escapar um gemido.

- Diga. – Sasuke parou de fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Finalmente a análise do remédio que Itachi me deu ficou pronta.

- Descobriram do que era feito o remédio?

- Sim, Tsunade já está fazendo mais dele.

Ele se sentiu muito aliviado, mas não queria demonstrar, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Hummmm... Esperaaaaa... Tem mais uma – disse ela o parando com as mãos em seu peito.

- Rápido...

- Estou grávida...

- Você...

- Sim... Um pequeno Uchiha – disse ela dando um imenso sorriso.

Sasuke se levantou e pegou Sakura no colo. Pulou pela janela e foi pulando de galho em galho com ela em seus braços.

- Doido! O que pensa que está fazendo??? – disse ela rindo.

- Levando você pra comemorar comigo... Ou vai quere ficar em casa ¬¬

Ela apenas o abraçou fortemente.

"Finalmente... Minha vida está completa" pensaram os dois em coro.


End file.
